


When the World Ends

by ducktiny



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Watson, Basically every one is a bamf, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Intense Scenes, Sex, Sherlock with a sword, Sherlolly - Freeform, Some Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Warston, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Violence, Zombies, deaths of certain characters, gross zombies, guts falling out, lots of zombie killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktiny/pseuds/ducktiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When England fell a month ago, not many survived. The return of Moriarty came with a new virus that brought the dead to life with a taste for flesh. Sherlock, John and Mary escaped London, but did anyone else survived from their group of friends? Sherlock yet again underestimated the one who counted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock's Story

**Author's Note:**

> So this little story popped into my head and I had to share. This takes place after HLV and there are zombies. Lots of zombies.. Inspiration of the zombies will be a lot like the Walking Dead/Night of the Living Dead and the situation is a lot like 28 Days Later. So basically the zombies are slow and somewhat intelligent and the world is not effect by the zombies just England. This is my first time posting to this site and this story is on fanfiction. 
> 
> I do not own zombies or Sherlock sadly.

When England fell a month ago, not many survived. The return of Moriarty came with a new virus that brought the dead to life with a taste for flesh. Sherlock was able to stop Moriarty before he released the virus to the world, but not before it took over England and the country was in quarantine. With the help of Mycroft, though Sherlock would never admit it, they would not be alive. Sherlock loathed being in his brother's debt, but getting out of London during the panic could not have been possible without his help. Now here they were in the country. God he hated it, but it was not overrun with those things. John liked to call them zombies, Sherlock hated that word, he preferred reanimated corpses which is what they were. It was just John, Mary, the baby and Sherlock in the small farm-house they found and made safe. Sherlock knew Mycroft was still alive somewhere trying to bring back the government that fell. He was too late to save Mrs. Hudson. Not a day goes by that he does not think about how he could have saved her. Sherlock was not sure if Lestrade or Molly were alive. Molly Hooper. Sherlock hated he did not try to find her before he left London. Idiot. She was mostly likely dead.

"Sherlock, we need to go," John broke his trance as Sherlock sighed.

"Running low on food then," Sherlock said as he looked at John. John has lost weight since this all happened. Well they all have.

"Yeah we need to go on a hunt," John said grabbing a coat and a rifle.

"Bored anyways," Sherlock sighed grabbing his coat which is the only thing from his earlier life as a consulting detective. Suits were no longer comfortable when running from the dead.

"We will be back in an hour," John told Mary giving her a kiss.

"I could go out with you. I rather not be alone," Mary said.

"The house is secure and you have a gun to protect yourself. You are more than capable of handling the reanimated corpses on your own also you can't bring Lucy out on the hunt," Sherlock said grabbing his rifle.

"Call them zombies, Sherlock. It is much easier to say," John said.

"Technically they are not zombies. The origin of the word zombi means…"

"Sherlock shut up, you will wake Lucy," Mary frowned.

"Right then let's go," John said unlocking the door with Sherlock right behind him.

The sunlight was a stark contrast to the dark home they lived in. They boarded all the windows and doors so that no corpse could get in. Sherlock blinked until his eyes adjusted as they walked to the woods.

Sherlock found that John was great at tracking animals. They both had to learn how to set traps for rabbits, which was not too hard except for the time they caught a badger. Sherlock has the scars to remind him never to mess with a badger.

The forest was quiet and almost serene if not for the threat of corpses. John looked at the ground looking for tracks. Of course John missed the obvious foot print of a human. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he started to follow the tracks with his gun at the ready. They were not clumsy like a corpse which would make much more pronounces tracks, these were deliberate steps taken with care and thought. It was a human.

"John," Sherlock called to John in a low voice. John dutifully followed Sherlock finally seeing the footsteps Sherlock was following.

"Zombie?" John whispered as Sherlock shook his head. John really needed to learn the difference between the track of the dead and the living.

They continued to follow the track until they disappeared near the brook.

"Where did you go?" Sherlock asked as he heard snap of twig. Sherlock immediately raised his gun only to see a barrel of a shotgun.

"Put your gun down, now!" the feminine voice commanded. Wait he knew that voice.

"Molly?"


	2. Molly's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Molly survived and escaped London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are mine as this story is unbetaed  
> Yet again I do not own anything. Also I'm on tumblr under the same name, so check our my crappy blog lol. Also comments are appreciated

Molly was one of the first people to see the corpses coming to life. Working in the morgue ensured that. One of the bodies started to move on the table while Molly was doing paperwork. At first she thought it was illusion. She had been working night-shift and sometimes the lack of sleep messed with her mind. Not until she heard it moan did she realize it was not a figment of her imagination. She slowly looked at the body as it rose from the table. God she was not finished closing. His guts were hanging out of his body, but that was not an issue for it. Molly froze as the corpse looked at her with those dead eyes.

Run. Fucking run. Her feet did not get the message. Not until the body left the table did her feet finally listen. Molly ran out of the morgue running to her boss, only to see the corpses feasting on his flesh. His screams and their moans would haunt her every night.

Molly ran out of Bart's not looking back. She had to get out of London. There was no time. She called Sherlock first, maybe he knew what was going on. No answer.

John's mobile was next. Voicemail.

She called Lestrade. No answer. Fuck.

She called Tom just maybe he would pick up. Nothing again. Was everyone already dead? Molly ran to her home grabbing clothes, Toby and the gun her father gave her when he died. She never thought she would use it until her neighbor Karen blocked her exit from the flat. Bullet to the brain and just like the movies, the zombie was down. Zombies. God they were real.

Her father had a country home filled with supplies and guns. The supplies would last her a year at the most as her father wanted to be prepared for war or anything. He believed the world would end with a bang. Thank God he did; however, being alone was taxing. Toby was great company, but she craved human contact. She would think about Tom.

_"You're in love with Sherlock, Molly. It is obvious," Tom told her so long ago. Well it felt like forever._

_"No, I love you," Molly pleaded, but Tom was right. He left her crying in her flat as Sherlock Holmes yet again ruined another relationship._

Sherlock. She thought about him too much. He had to be alive, Molly thought. He would find a way to survive. He was stubborn enough. Toby's pleading meow told her it was feeding time for the both of them. Molly looked at her food supplies as she craved fresh meat. The vacuum sealed food was just not doing it. Molly's ammo supply was plenty for a hunt maybe she could find a deer or just a rabbit. She set out Toby's food before she grabbed a coat and a shotgun and she left the safety of her home. The woods surrounding the home had been her favorite place growing up. The small brooks and open space was so calming, but she could never relax now. She was too terrified.

She found the footprints of a small animal which she followed slowly until she heard muffled voices. Molly had dealt with people after the panic; most of them were not friendly and would do anything to survive. Molly slowly hid behind a tree as they approached. Her hands trembled as the two men were in her sights. She did not get a good look at them before she pulled her gun on them.

"Put your gun down, now!" Molly yelled as the man with the long black hair looked up at her and her heart stopped.

"Molly?" his deep baritone asked.

"Sherlock?" her voice squeaked. "It can't be."

"It certainly is," Sherlock said getting up as did the other man. Of course John was with him, Molly thought.

"I I, your wow," Molly rambled lowering her gun. After killing many zombies and living on her own, Sherlock Holmes could still turn her into a rambling mess. Damn him.

"Yes, we survived, but you are not that shocked," Sherlock said. "I estimated that you were killed."

"Well you were wrong," Molly said confidently. Of course he thought that. No one would have though mousy Molly Hooper would thrive in a zombie wasteland.

"I will never underestimate your value again," Sherlock smiled briefly. Was he happy that she was alive? No. Yes. Molly Hooper now is not the time, she berated herself.

"God Molly it is so good to see you," John said going in for a hug which she gladly accepted. She had not had human contact for a month. It felt good to talk to someone other than her cat.

"Is it just you? Did Mary and Lucy?" Molly stuttered afraid of the answer.

"No, Mary and Lucy are alive and safe," John reassured ending the hug.

"So a cabin to yourself not too far away from here and we never noticed each other," Sherlock said.

"It was my dad's. He has a year's worth of supplies and plenty of ammo. He always thought the world would end in destruction. I guess he was right," Molly explained.

Sherlock nodded as he stared at her. He looked thinner than before as his cheekbones were more pronounced and his hair was longer. His eyes were the same striking blue-green. God she missed those eyes. Missed his hair. Missed his lips. No, no time to think about that, Molly chided.

"I believe we should finish our hunt and take you back to our cabin," Sherlock said. "Safety in numbers."

"Okay," Molly said biting her lip. How could she say no to him? She never could.

"Right there was a trail back over there. I hope it is a deer," John said as they walked through the woods. The trio hunted in silence not finding a dear, but a few rabbits in their traps. They skinned and clean the rabbits in the stream and then they walked back.

"How did you escape?" Molly asked as they took a leisurely pace.

"Mycroft got us a helicopter out and found the cabin for us," John said. "We could not get out early as we were trying to stop Moriarty, so Mycroft saved us."

"Molly escaped before the panic. You saw the bodies come to life and you left. Very smart Molly," Sherlock said before Molly could share his story.

"Yes, I tried to call you, but you never answered."

"I had Moriarty to deal with," Sherlock said as they approached the cabin. John knocked on the door as it opened with Mary at the door with Lucy in her arms.

"I have food and a friend," John smiled showing the rabbits and gesturing to Molly.

"Molly? Oh my God!" Mary exclaimed as Molly walked in the dark cabin.

"Hi Mary," Molly said sheepishly as Mary handed Sherlock Lucy and gave Molly a huge hug.

"We thought you were dead! It is good to see you," Mary exclaimed squeezing Molly tight.

"Molly is very capable of surviving the end of the world. We should have known that," Sherlock said bouncing Lucy in his arms. Lucy started to babble as Molly thought he was full of surprises. He looked very comfortable with Lucy and almost happy to hold her.

"Make yourself at home, John will cook us some rabbit and we could have a little stew," Mary said letting her go.

"Thank you," Molly said as Mary went to help John in the kitchen. Molly sat down on a sofa while Sherlock walked with Lucy in his arms.

"Yes, I love this little girl," Sherlock said looking at Molly. "Shocking I know, but she is the only happy speck of light in this life."

"She is beautiful," Molly smiled. "She really likes you."

"I wish she was not born into this," Sherlock frowned sitting down close to Molly. "I tried to stop it, but I was too late."

"Don't blame yourself, Sherlock. I don't know what happened, but I know you must have done everything in your power to stop it," Molly said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I am glad you are alive."

"I am glad you are alive."


	3. A Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plans its next move as Molly and Sherlock get reacquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is fluffy, but after this it totally won't be. Just warning you. Zombies. 
> 
> The mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own anything. That goes to A.C.D., Moffat, Gatiss and George A. Romero.

Who would ever think rabbit would taste so good," Molly sighed finishing her stew.

"Obviously it is because you have not had fresh meat in a month," Sherlock answered. "It's quite gamy."

"You didn't have to answer," Mary frowned. "End of the world and he still does not understand humans."

"Most of them are dead anyways, doesn't matter now," Sherlock said harshly.

"Molly, you will stay here tonight, if that is okay with you. Don't want you out too late," John changed the subject and elbowing Sherlock in the rib.

"Thanks, I have missed people," Molly said.

"You can take my bed," Sherlock offered. "I can sleep on the floor."

"No, I I don't want to put you out. I can sleep on the floor," Molly mumbled.

"You two can sleep in the same bed," Mary suggested as Molly blushed.

"That is a good idea," Sherlock said. "It would not be the first time, so no awkwardness."

"Wait what?" John asked his eyes wide.

"We did not umm have um you know, he just hates my sofa," Molly said quickly as Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"I was dead and I needed a place to hide. Molly was very accommodating," Sherlock explained further. "And that sofa is uncomfortable and her bed was large enough to fit us both."

"Ah, well then there will be no problems then," John said as he picked up the bowls and placed them in the sink. Molly felt like it was a problem. Yes, they have slept in the same bed together, but now she had not had shower and she has not shaved her legs in a month. God, she was gross.

"Do not worry about hygiene Molly. It doesn't bother me," Sherlock said.

"Oh umm right," Molly mumbled as Mary yawned. The room went silent as Molly felt awkward. Sleeping with Sherlock. God that was terrifying. She could say something in her sleep. She could fart in her sleep. Terrifying. Well not as terrifying as zombies, but… Stop rambling Molly, she chided again.

"Tomorrow we will move to Molly's cabin," Sherlock announced breaking the silence.

"Wait what?" Molly asked.

"You have supplies, ammo and a basement. It is the perfect place to stay," Sherlock said.

"I didn't tell you about the basement," Molly said. "Also wouldn't be dangerous to travel with Lucy?"

"We've done it before, Molly and if your place is safe, I'm willing to risk it," Mary said.

"I agree and your cabin is not far from here. It would take about thirty minutes due to the bags we have to carry and Lucy. Also we will have to check our traps before we go to your cabin," Sherlock said.

"If you are okay with this, Molly," John added.

"Molly is okay with this," Sherlock said.

"You have not asked me," Molly said. Whoa that was confident sounding, wait she was okay with this. Why wouldn't she be?

"So you don't want us to live with you as we have limited food and resources?" Sherlock asked.

"Um no I am okay with this plan, it's just you didn't ask me," Molly said.

"I didn't have to ask you then. It would be a waste," Sherlock said.

"Nevermind," Molly sighed. Would he ever understand? Probably not.

"Well I am going to put Lucy to bed and go to bed myself," Mary announced holding Lucy in her arm.

"I will go with you," John said following Mary into their room.

"I guess I should go to bed too," Molly mumbled. Sherlock just nodded getting up from the table. He blew out all the candles except one which he picked up. Sherlock motioned Molly to follow as they went to a room in the back of the cabin. The room only had a queen size bed and a small suitcase with clothes still neatly packed.

"You can sleep in one of my shirts," Sherlock said handing Molly his purple shirt. Molly's eyes widened as this was one of her fantasies, wearing only his shirt to bed. Another one of her fantasies was to see Sherlock only in his pants, which was happening now. Molly turned away in embarrassment, her face turning bright red.

"I will step outside so you can change," his voice broke through her embarrassment as she heard him leave and close the door behind him. Molly undressed quickly putting on the purple shirt. It still smelled like him, Molly thought. Now is not the time, Molly chided as Sherlock came back in.

"Don't be nervous Molly. I am not going to bite," Sherlock joked.

"I'm sorry, but you're joking with me and you are only in your pants. Just seems weird," Molly confessed.

Sherlock just smiled briefly and chuckled. "Just come to bed," he said as he got under the sheets. Molly slowly walked to the bed and got into the bed. Lying down she realized how tired she felt and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

For Sherlock he could not sleep. Molly was alive. She was here in bed with him making those sweet sighs in her sleep. He missed those sighs and little words she would say in her sleep. It was odd how much he missed about her. The way she laughed and her bad jokes. He missed everything he concluded.

Molly mumbled something and then wrapped her arms around him. Normally he would move Molly away when she did this, but tonight he wanted her close. He wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled his neck.

"Sherlock… missed you," Molly mumbled.

"I missed you too," Sherlock whispered as he heard distant growls.

The corpses were more active at night. They like to scratch at the windows and doors. Sherlock still had not gotten us to it. The moans and desperate clawing were distracting when he was trying to think. He knew they could not get in the cabin was safe, but there was a possibility.

"No… stop," Molly moaned. "Go away."

"It is okay, Molly," Sherlock soothed as Molly started to shake. Then suddenly her eyes opened.

"Sherlock?" She asked her eyes wide as she was shaking. "They are not in here are they?"

"No," Sherlock said as the moans intensified.

"God I hate it," Molly sighed snuggling closer.

"I hate it too," Sherlock admitted hugging her close. "Just go back to sleep."

"Sherlock?"

"I don't mind holding you, just sleep."


	4. Odd Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets ready to leave, but Molly has an odd feeling. She knows something is coming, but it's just a feeling right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it gets a little scary. Ye be warned. Warning: Zombie violence. Mistakes are my own and I do not own anything except the plot.

"Ugrrahhh," the dead moaned outside the window. Annoying. He would have to kill it soon. His sword would have to do. Later. He was still comfortable. Molly was still latched on to him mumbling something about cheese. She never made sense, but Sherlock thought it was cute. Or something like that.

"Rarugg," it moaned again. Shut up. "Uhggrr." Fine, he will do it now. Sherlock slowly got out of bed walking to his bag and putting on his clothes. He grabbed his sword from the closet. Sherlock thought it practical to have a weapon that did not attract more corpses. He was very capable with it. More than capable. It was a samurai sword which he had to get use to as he only had only used a Sabre when he fenced, but he soon became proficient. Sherlock put on his clothes and walked out of the room. John was sitting in a chair with his pistol.

"You will only attract more corpses with that," Sherlock announced himself as John looked up at him.

"I can't sleep because of those things out there," John sighed. "You're going to take care of them?"

"Obviously. You can grab your cricket bat if you want to help," Sherlock said.

John smiled as he went back to his room and got out his bat.

"It is not decent you smiling about killing corpses," Sherlock teased as they unlocked the door.

"You're smiling too you git," John smiled.

"I'm bored and so are you," Sherlock said as he slowly opened the door. He looked out and saw no corpses in the immediate vicinity. Slowly he crept out of the house with John behind him. He motioned John to go right as he went left.

He heard a low moan just off the corner of the house. Sherlock slowly moved to the corner and he peeked over the corner and saw one corpse scratching at a window. Its hair was matted and its eyes milky white. Sherlock deduced it had been dead about two weeks. This corpse was once a professor at a college married with two kids and died after being bite on the neck. Its body was still formed and had no sign of being eaten on. This indicated that someone rescued it before it could be eaten. It was too late of course. Now it desperately wanted to eat other human beings. Sherlock did not feel bad for the creature, he hated that he could deduce what happen to it when it was human.

Sherlock ran up to the corpse and cut off the top of its head without hesitation and with precision. It fell in a heap as he heard a faint whack from the other side of the house. Sherlock walked over and saw John whacking another corpse over and over on the head. John did not stop until its head caved in and its dark blood gushed out.

"I think you killed it, John" Sherlock said as John tried to catch his breath.

"I guess I got carried away," John breathed.

"No you needed to let off steam," Sherlock said looking at the mutilated body. This corpse worked at a shop. Damn, if only he could stop.

"We should go back in then," John sighed. "Then we can leave for Molly's."

John and Sherlock walked back to the cabin locking the doors behind them. The now silent cabin felt eerily without the moans. It was almost too silent. If Sherlock had his violin he would play it to sooth himself, but he left it in London. God he missed London and he knew he would never go back to the city he loved. It was gone forever. Overrun by those things.

"I miss London too," John broke through his thoughts.

"We've been together too long, now that you can read my mind," Sherlock teased.

"You just have that look," John shrugged as he heard Lucy start to cry. "I better go get her." John quickly left and came back with Lucy in his arms. Lucy yawned and snuggled against John's chest. Sherlock really did love Lucy. He already knew she was going to be smart and talented. She was John's offspring, of course she would be great. Lucy started to babble as John grinned.

"Yes, I love you baby," John smiled. "You are the best baby."

"She can't understand you," Sherlock said.

"It doesn't matter," John smiled.

"Let my husband have fun," Mary emerged out of the bedroom fully dress. "We should get going, right Sherlock?"

"I'll wake, Molly," Sherlock gave as answer leaving to his room.

Sherlock knew Molly was already awake when he opened the door. She was dressed and sitting on the bed looking nervous.

"Our trip will be successful," Sherlock said knowing her anxiety derived from.

"There were two zombies outside the house. They're not normally out this far," Molly said biting her lip. "They travel in herds. More might be on its way."

"Then we should leave as soon as possible," Sherlock said grabbing his bag from the corner of the room.

"We can't risk being caught in the open with those things," Molly voiced her concern. Her eyes were wide with fear and hesitation. Sherlock understood not wanting to go out there. Being caught in a middle of a group of corpses meant a horrible painful death.

"Molly, we can handle it. You can handle this," Sherlock reassured putting his bag over his shoulder and offering his hand to her. She bit her lip again looking at the hand in almost fear. Finally she took his hand and squeezed it tight. Sherlock helped her off the bed, but once she was up he did not want to let go. Molly was the one to end the hand holding blushing slightly and tucking her hair behind her ear. She led the way out of the room with Sherlock behind her.

"Ready to go?" John asked with Lucy's diaper bag, his own backpack on and cricket bat in hand. Mary had her bag and Lucy in her arms.

Sherlock only nodded as he strapped his sword on his back ready to use at any moment. John took one last look at the house. Sentiment, Sherlock scoffed to himself as they walked out of the cabin.

* * *

Molly had a bad feeling. It was more than that. She knew something was going to go wrong. She felt it deep in her gut. The anxiety was building with each step they took to her home. She flinched at every sound. Jerked at every crack of twigs beneath her feet. It was agonizing, the waiting for her doom. Then it she heard it. A deep rumble of many moans to the left of her. She looked slowly seeing a herd of those things slowly stumbling along. Oh God. Twenty? Thirty? How could they escape?

"Run," Sherlock whispered as Molly did not need to be told twice. She ran as fast as she could not looking back, but ahead of her. The moans intensified as their scent was caught. She could hear them following her. One misstep and she would be their dinner. She kept running following Sherlock who's pace was hard to follow. She could not see John or Mary, but she did not hear them scream, so they were still running. Then suddenly her foot hit a root and she went tumbling down.

"Fuck!" Molly screamed as the pace of the dead quickened behind her. She tried to get up, but her leg buckled underneath.

"Shit shit shit," She cursed trying to crawl as she felt a hand on her ankle. One was grabbing at her trying to pull her away. She kept trying to crawl away, kicking at the corpse, but it was no use. Her ankle came close to the dead's mouth as it growled. She was going to die.

In a flash the corpse's head went flying off. Molly looked up to see Sherlock, eyes wide and breathing fast. Without a word, Sherlock lifted Molly up running away from the herd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love zombie action. Also Sherlock with a sword is kind of sexy if you ask me. Please review. I would love to hear your comments.


	5. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group safely makes it to Molly's cabin, but Molly suspects she is being used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter totally ran away from me. I was going to end it so much differently, but alas it became angsty. Don't hurt me. Hugs to you all and please review. I love feedback!

Run. Keep running. The burning in his chest and his arms were slowing him down, but he had to keep his pace to stay ahead of the herd. Molly's face was full of panic as they were inching closer.

"Just put me down, Sherlock. I can run," Molly said struggling in his arms.

"No, you sprained your ankle. You are in no shape to run," Sherlock said sharply.

"You're getting tired, Sherlock. We are not going to make it," Molly frowned as the moans intensified.

"Is it close?" Sherlock asked Molly. The cabin must be close. He didn't think he could make it too much farther. John and Mary were ahead, but he was not sure if they made it to the cabin. Molly gave them directions, but they could have been over taken by the herd.

"Yes, but I don't think we can get there before they over run us," Molly answered looking behind her. "Put me down. I can run."

"No you can't. I will lose you if I set you down! I am not going to lose you again!" Sherlock yelled. Oh he should not have said that. Stupid. Molly's face sobered.

"If you put me down, you will survive. They will be too busy with me to go after you."

"If we keep going, we will both survive so shut up!" Sherlock growled picking up the pace. Molly did in fact shut up, much to Sherlock's surprise. His legs began to burn as a cabin came into view. Thank the God he did not believe in. He saw two figures by the door waiting for them. Sherlock gathered his strength, giving his last to reach the sanctuary.

Molly reached into her pocket and retrieved her key. She handed it to Sherlock as he finally made it to the cabin. Sherlock put Molly down as he went to open the door. Molly hopped on one leg looking at the scene behind them. The heard was moving towards them. Many of the corpses were looking right at them inching closer and closer.

"Open it!" John yelled as he had his bat at the ready covering Sherlock. Sherlock's hands were shaking as he almost dropped the key. He finally unlocked the door, ushering Molly and Mary in quickly.

"Come on John!" Sherlock yelled as he pushed John inside and then ran into the cabin slamming the door. Immediately scratches and moans surrounded the house.

"Will they get in?" Mary breathed holding Lucy close.

"No, everything is secure for the moment. We'll be stuck here for a while though," Molly sighed slowly making her way to the sofa and sitting down. Sherlock kneeled next to her lifting her trouser leg looking at her injured ankle.

"No scratches or a bite," Sherlock said gently touching Molly's ankle and placing her foot on a nearby chair, elevating it. "It's just a minor sprain."

"Thank you for umm saving my life," Molly blushed tucking her hair behind her ear. Endearing, Sherlock thought, wait why was it endearing? Sherlock shook it off, placing he mask of indifference on.

"You would have done the same," Sherlock shrugged taking in his surroundings. The cabin was well fortified with bars on the windows which were up quite high. The only real purpose of them was to give light, not to look out of. The door was a heavy wood with several locks and bars too. Molly's father was a nutter. A brilliant nutter.

"Damn Molly, this is like Fort Knox," John smiled. "You said you have food and water too?"

"Yes, I have cans of water and the cabin gets water from a nearby well. We have to turn on the generator to get the water though. That's the only time I turn it on. Saving fuel and all," Molly winced shifting her foot.

"The corpses will lose interest eventually," Sherlock said very impressed with the house.

"One thing is for sure, we won't be sleeping," Mary sighed. The moans could not be drowned out by a pillow over the head, Sherlock thought. He did not need rest anyways, no matter how much his body was hurting. It might help sleeping with Molly. She calmed him.

"Where is your first aid kit? I need to compress and try to ice your ankle," John asked.

"In my bedroom, down the hall to the right and under my bed," Molly sighed.

* * *

Molly's ankle was now rested, iced, compressed and elevated thanks to John as she watched the trio and the baby settle into her house. Toby finally came out of hiding going straight to Molly on the sofa.

"Finally came to see me," Molly smiled at her cat as he purred. Molly watched Sherlock inspect the kitchen cabinets looking at every can. She kept thinking about what he said about losing her. He didn't care for her, Molly knew that. Sherlock thought she was useful, but actually caring about her wellbeing? That was far-fetched. Sherlock only cared for John, Mary and Lucy, everyone else was expendable.

" _I am not going to lose you again!"_ Did it mean he cared?

" _I am glad you are alive."_ What did he mean?

Was he happy she was alive because she was useful?

She did have the key to the cabin and if she died they would not have gotten in. Stupid, Molly, she chided to herself. He did not grow a heart since the world went to shit, he was the same manipulative bastard.

He might not have changed, but Molly has and she was not going to be weak. She was so tired of him using her and not respecting her. She only let him because she thought he was the one.

Idiot, Sherlock would never love her. Sherlock only used people. Just like what he did to Janine. Molly did not believe what the papers said once she found out she worked for that man Sherlock killed. Sherlock used her to get close to Magnussen. Molly was not stupid as Sherlock thought she was. Seeing him again had blurred her vision. Now it was fading away. She could see clearly now.

Sherlock left the kitchen after he finished his inspection. Sherlock grabbed his bag of clothes and head to the hall of bedrooms.

"We will just share a bed again," Sherlock announced stopping in front of Molly. The nerve of that man.

"The cabin has three bedrooms, so no need to share a bed, Sherlock," Molly frowned.

Sherlock looked at Molly closely. His ocean eyes felt like they were piercing Molly's soul. Damn him.

"Sleeping in the same room will offer more protection in case the dead entered," Sherlock said, his face unreadable.

"I don't care. I like sleeping alone," Molly snapped sounding harsher than intending.

"Fine," Sherlock said showing no signs of any emotions. Sherlock quickly swept to the bedrooms, finding his room and slamming the door. Molly could have seen that action as a sign that he was upset, but she no longer cared.


	6. No Need to Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is baffled by Molly and misses his bedmate. He has a plan to change all that, but he gets quite the shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a part in this chapter that I think is totally awkward, but I don't know. I kind of want awkward in a way. Just bear with me. I do not own anything except the plot.

What the hell happened? Sherlock paced his bedroom going over the facts in his head. He saved her life and now she was acting hostile? He only wanted to sleep in the same bed what was wrong with that?

Nothing of course, but she was upset. Why, was the real question. Yes, he had been rude and used her before his 'death,' but now he had been cordial to her. She deserved it, she saved his life. Now what was her problem?

Was it the drug use? Getting slapped twice affirmed her feelings towards that. That was long ago, so it could not be that.

Now what was it? He would just have to ask her. John came over twice to tell him to eat and he refused. He estimated they were all in bed by now. Perfect time to talk to Molly without interruptions. Sherlock left his room and slowly opened the door to Molly's room. Her small form was breathing steadily, but she was faking sleep. Avoidance

"I know you are not asleep," Sherlock said as Molly sat up.

"Get out," Molly snapped.

"No," Sherlock said sitting on the bed.

"Then what do you want Sherlock?" Molly asked.

"Why are you upset? We are getting along," Sherlock asked as Molly rolled her eyes.

"Sherlock we have gotten along because I'm useful to you. Nothing more nothing less. I get it, but I'm no longer playing along," Molly frowned.

"I'm not using you," Sherlock said as Molly scoffed.

"That's all you have done with me. Giving me compliments about my hair so you could see bodies or saying I count so you have better access to labs. No more Sherlock," Molly said sternly.

"When I said you counted I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I umm care for you," Sherlock said earnestly.

"You probably said that to Janine and you were just using her too," Molly frowned.

"Very perceptive of you," Sherlock complimented then frowned. "That was for an important case and there were some hard feelings, but I had to do it."

"I know you are doing the same to me. That's why you saved me, to get the key to the cabin so you, John, Mary and Lucy could be safe in my house," Molly said.

"I saved you because I couldn't lose you again. I thought you died during the panic and all I could think about was going back to save you," Sherlock confessed.

"I don't believe you," Molly frowned.

"It's the truth Molly," Sherlock said. "I'm not good with emotions or caring, but I do care for you. I know I do. It is obvious as I think about you constantly. When we slept together I felt calm which I have not felt since this whole world went to shit."

"Why are you saying this? What other use do you have for me?" Molly asked.

"I am not using you! Why can't you comprehend that?" Sherlock growled. "I. Care. For. You." Sherlock rubbed his hands over his face exhausted. Why did she not get it? Before he could answer his own question she answered. Her hand pulled his hand away from his face as she moved closer to him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I have always cared for you Sherlock," Molly said placing her hand on his cheek. "I'm afraid, Sherlock. Not of the corpses, but that you will hurt me."

"I know," Sherlock said. "I'm not a good person and I say rude things, but I would never hurt you. You are important to me."

"It is the end of the world," Molly said mostly to herself then she looked at Sherlock and went in for a kiss. It was tentative, her lips moving slowly waiting for him to respond. When the initial shock faded he moved his lips with hers. Then Sherlock felt it went out of control.

The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Molly ran her fingers through his hair pulling his curls lightly getting a moan from Sherlock. Their lips parted for a moment to breathe. Their lips were swollen and their hair a mess. Sherlock thought she looked beautiful. She looked up at him looking unsure biting her bottom lip.

"I'm not regretting this Molly. I wanted to kiss you for a long time. You're a fantastic kisser," Sherlock smiled. Molly giggled and kissed him again.

When they had to breathe again, Sherlock brushed her hair out of her face. She was beautiful. Why did the world have to end for him to realize it?

"We need to slow down," Molly sighed resting her head on his chest.

"It is the end, we don't have time to slow down," Sherlock said.

"What if we just sleep tonight and tomorrow we figure this out," Molly said.  
"I guess one night will be fine," Sherlock said as they settled into the bed. "So I can sleep in here for the duration?"

"Yes, Sherlock I want you to stay," Molly smiled giving him a small kiss on the nose.

"Why did you kiss my nose?" Sherlock asked confused.

"Because it's a cute nose," Molly smiled.

"It's just a nose. Nothing cute about it," Sherlock said as Molly giggled.

"I think it's cute, so no arguing," Molly teased kissing his nose again.

"Only one kiss on the nose per day. Anymore would become too twee," Sherlock sighed as Molly snuggled closer.

"Okay I agree to your terms," Molly sighed closing her eyes. Sherlock held her close as she soon fell asleep. Maybe it was a little fast, but Sherlock was done waiting for Molly.


	7. Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Sherlock have a talk, which Molly is still in doubt and learns a little bit too much information about Sherlock's sex life. John get pulled into the awkwardness unwillingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very awkward sex talk. No sex yet though. It is coming. (Pun kind of intended) Enjoy lovelies :)

The small scratches and moans woke Molly from her dreamless slumber. She actually felt good waking up, not feeling panicked or feeling more tired. It was probably the fact that Sherlock Holmes was holding her up against his chest. Wait what?

Oh God what did she do? She was not supposed to believe Sherlock and his manipulative words and then snog for what seemed like hours. Why was she so weak?

Molly thought he was telling the truth. He seemed very sincere, but he was a master manipulator. Maybe he just wanted sex. Which was not bad, Molly wanted that too, but sex with Sherlock without attachment would never happen. She loved him and it would break her.

"Shut up, Molly," Sherlock sleepy voice broke through her thoughts. "You woke me up with your rambling. No I don't regret kissing you and no I don't just want sex."

"Then what do you want?" Molly asked her voice trembling.

"You. All of you," Sherlock said simply.

Molly blushed as Sherlock gave her a kiss. "You have to believe me, Molly. I want your companionship," Sherlock confessed after the kiss.

"It sounds like an official business transaction," Molly said.

"I rather not be labeled as a boyfriend or partner," Sherlock said.

"But are we like partners?" Molly asked.

"Yes, we will be construed as partners, but not called that. I also want to have sex with you, but I think that was a given," Sherlock said nonchalantly as Molly's eyes widen.

"You want to do that umm with me?" Molly asked. Wow she sounded stupid.

"Yes, I do. There's no one else in the room I could have sex with. Before we can have sex however I have to acquire condoms, which John has. Just have to ask him for a few," Sherlock said.

"Oh right," Molly said not believing she was having this conversation with Sherlock.

"I didn't think I would have need for them and I thought a sword was more important to grab than condoms, but John was smart enough to grab a huge box," Sherlock sighed as he got out of bed.

"This feels really fast," Molly said as Sherlock grabbed his trousers from the floor.

"We can go slowly if you want, but we have gone slowly for years. I rather not wait any longer," Sherlock said.

"Umm can I think about it?" Molly asked

"Of course." Sherlock answered.

Molly knew Sherlock was not a virgin, but she was curious about who he had been with or how long it has been since he had sex. He must have had many partners, all beautiful and busty. So she was a downgrade.

"Don't be stupid, Molly, you are beautiful and since you are wondering two women and two men and all in Uni. I know you have had five sexual partners all from long-term relationships," Sherlock said as he begun to dress.

"Okay, so were they just one offs?" Molly asked a little shocked by Sherlock's rapid answer and Sherlock saying she was beautiful.

"I was bored and I want to explore my sexuality, which many do in Uni. I found I'm attracted to both men and women, but sex with women is far more enjoyable for me," Sherlock explained.

"Oh so you had an even number of sexual partners from both genders just to be sure?" Molly asked as Sherlock grinned.

"Exactly."

"Sounds scientific," Molly grimaced.

"It was, but our coupling will much more enjoyable," Sherlock grinned. "All my sexual partners praised my techniques."

"Good to know," Molly gulped still in shock.

"I also didn't have penetrative sex with the two men, just a few other activities. I find sex with men tedious and boring. My first…," Sherlock rambled as Molly stopped listening.

She heard snippets of his experience with men and all she was thinking was that sex with Sherlock was going to be like one of his experiments. His retelling was a lot of scientific talk, but the thing that stuck out the most was he was getting a blowjob and he left right in the middle of it. She could see that happening to her. Sherlock telling her how her technique was horrible and then he would leave.

"Shut up and trust me Molly," Sherlock frowned as he somehow was sitting next to her. When did that happen?

"You treated your partners like shit, how do I know you won't do the same to me," Molly said as Sherlock groaned.

"Do you ever listen? I said I have feeling for you and apparently they change everything," Sherlock groaned making feeling sound like a bad word.

"You have never had feelings for anyone?" Molly asked.

"No, sex has only been for the release and nothing else. With you, I know it will be different and far more enjoyable," Sherlock grinned.

"I still want time to think it through," Molly said all the details begun replaying in her head. Oh God, she was in deep.

"I understand," Sherlock smiled as he leaned in close. "Can I have a kiss to hold me over?" Sherlock's eyes were full of mischievousness. It was a little worrying, but Molly gave him a kiss anyways. He looked very cute.

"We can kiss, Sherlock. Just not sex… yet," Molly smiled.

"I will keep that in mind," Sherlock winked leaving the room.

* * *

John was not sure what he saw when he was making breakfast. No, he was sure that he saw Sherlock coming out of Molly's room with a smug look on his face. The thing John was unsure about was the question Sherlock asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"May I borrow some condoms?"

Nope that is not what he heard. That would mean Sherlock wanted to have sex. Sex with Molly. He didn't do that. Not even with Janine. Nope. No. Didn't happen.

"John did you not hear me?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Umm no," John admitted. Oh he did hear, he chose to ignore it.

"I need condoms," Sherlock repeated as John's eyes went wide.

"Oh, so you and Molly…"

"Yes obviously."

"I will… umm give… you some," John stuttered.

"Thank you," Sherlock smiled patting John on the back. "Molly will be thankful too."

"Oh God, let's not talk about this," John sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong with talking about sex, isn't what men do?" Sherlock asked.

"No, well I don't want to talk about it."

"John I'm not a virgin," Sherlock sighed.

"Never said you were," John said slowly.

"I have had sex multiple times with four partners," Sherlock said.

"Shut up, I don't want to know," John quickly said. "So why have sex now? Is it that Molly is the only women available to have sex with and if so I will kill you." Sherlock was not going to break Molly Hooper's heart. She did not deserve it.

"I like Molly and have always been attracted to her, but my work has gotten in the way. Now that it's gone and Molly is no longer with that Tom, we will be together," Sherlock smiled.

"So you are not using her?"

"Why do ask such an idiotic question? I told you I like her and I want her," Sherlock groaned.

"Your track record with women is not the best," John pointed out.

"What does that matter?" Sherlock yelled ruffling his hair quickly.

"I don't want you to hurt Molly, especially when we could all be dead soon," John growled.

"That is not my intention."

"Good."

"Now get me some condoms."

* * *

Breakfast passed with no conversation just pure awkwardness. John kept glaring at Sherlock. Sherlock stared at Molly and Molly looked anywhere besides Sherlock's icy stare.

Part of Molly was saying she was an idiot and should take Sherlock on the carpet, another part told her that the sex would break her heart. Molly was not sure who to believe. She left the table without a word and went to her room. Alone time, finally.

Knock-knock. Damnit.

"It's Mary. I think we need to talk." Mary walked in with Lucy in arms as the baby was smiling wide.

"Talk about what exactly," Molly played dumb which did not fool Mary one bit.

"Oh I don't know, Sherlock's looking at you like a love-struck horny teenager and you clearly avoiding him." Damn.

"We snogged last night and now he wants to have sex," Molly frowned. That sounded really pathetic out loud.

"If I was you, we would still be in bed going at it," Mary winked. "So why are you hiding in your bedroom when you could be shagging your brains out? I know you love him."

"Everyone knows I'm in love with him and that's the problem!" Molly exclaimed.

"Sherlock won't hurt you. He is smitten and has been forever," Mary sighed. Molly looked up at Mary not sure about what she was saying. "Has he not been nice to you lately? Complimented you and said he was happy you were not dead?"

Was Molly making it too complicated? He has been nice since his "death." She did count, but why could she not trust him.

"He is an arsehole and a complete wanker, but he likes you a lot," Mary smiled. "It is the end of the world. What do you got to lose?"

"My heart," Molly confessed.

"You are not going to lose that, Sherlock would not do that do you. He cares about you too much," Mary contradicted.

"How do you know?"

"Sherlock has not known me for very long, but when I did something really bad, he forgave me. He risked everything for me and I have only known him for a while. Just image what he would do for you," Mary smiled.

"I am so scared, Mary. I wanted to be with Sherlock forever and now it seems too easy. I feel like it will kill me," Molly confessed.

"I know, but there are zombies outside now wanting to do just that. There is no time for hesitation. You just need to let go," Mary said.

"Just let it go," Molly repeated. Mary was right, when would she have another chance.

"Go talk to him," Mary prodded. Molly smiled as they both left the room. God she was going to do it. She was going to sleep with Sherlock Holmes. What if she was bad? What if he was bad? No not now, Molly, she sighed as she walked into the living room. Sherlock was looking out the window, heavily invested with whatever was out there.

"They have dispersed," Sherlock said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked standing close to him.

"The corpses' numbers have dwindled to the single digits as there were more than a dozen last night. It seems something caught the herd's attention," Sherlock explained.

"I am ready, um I mean, I want to move forward with you," Molly stumbled awkwardly. Sherlock moved his gaze from the outside world to Molly. His eyes looked hopeful and excited.

"We can start tonight when we go to bed and when Mary and John are asleep. I don't want to keep them awake," Sherlock said a matter-of-factly then surprisingly bending down and giving Molly a kiss. It lasted longer than either one expected, but ended by a polite cough.

"You might want to leave the snogging for the bedroom," John sighed holding a box in his hands. "I also, umm have the condoms."

"Great, John," Sherlock smiled taking the box. "We are very appreciative."

"Just don't be too loud."

"We will just see how the night goes," Sherlock smiled wide.


	8. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is nervous for the night ahead as Sherlock is calm. That all goes away once they get to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is the first time I have ever written smut, like ever. I hope you enjoy. It was fun to write though ;)

The rest of the day for Molly was complete torture. Well to be honest, she was torturing herself and Sherlock was doing his fair share as well. Deliberately wearing his tightest pair of jeans and shirt was torture. Prick.

Also her anxiety about the night was really annoying. Was she going to be horrible and mess up the night she has dreamed about for so long? Was Sherlock going to be a horrible let down? So many more questions popped into her mind making the day seem longer.

Mary and John were no help as they both knew what was going to happen tonight between them. Mary kept winking at Molly and making some inappropriate gestures with her hands. Molly of course blushed, but Mary was trying to make her feel better and lighten the mood. John stuttered and was just plain awkward around both of them.

When dinner was over, Mary and John retired early, which was for Sherlock and Molly's benefit. Molly played with her food as long as possible, hoping her courage would find her.

"Molly, is it possible for us to take a bath?" Sherlock broke the silence. "I want to be clean for tonight."

"Um, yes if we bathe together," Molly blushed as Sherlock grinned.

"I would have it no other way."

* * *

With the said bath ready, Molly and Sherlock both stared at the tub. The water was lukewarm, the best the generator could do, but it looked intimidating.

"Relax," Sherlock whispered in her ear sending a chill through Molly's spine. His hands slowly made its way to the end of her jumper teasing her as he played with the edge. Slowly he lifted the garment over her head leaving her in just her bra. Molly's skin reacted to the cold air as did her nipples which Sherlock hummed in appreciation.

"Very practical wearing a sports bra, Molly," Sherlock said which would have been a mood killer if he was not pinching her nipples. Molly moaned softly and leaned back against Sherlock as he lick and bit the pulse point on her neck. "So responsive," Sherlock breathed against her neck taking off her bra.

Molly turned to Sherlock as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt before he could protest. She fumbled with each button as Sherlock moved her hands away and did it himself.

"I wanted to do that," Molly pouted.

"You were taking too long," Sherlock said as he reached for the button on her trousers. He efficiently took off her trousers as Molly was only in her knickers. She blushed as Sherlock quickly took off his trousers and pants in one go.

Oh. Sherlock was completely naked and a semi-hard. Molly unabashedly stared. Wow, he was gorgeous. His body was lean, but muscled. Damn him for looking like a Greek statue. Sherlock grinned at her not-so-subtle staring and came closer. Once in front of Molly, he hooked his fingers on the side of her knickers and slid them down.

"You are beautiful," Molly breathed as Sherlock smirked.

"I was going to say the same thing about you." Sherlock pulled her flush against his chest then he leaned down and kissed her. It was passionate as Molly was going crazy with skin on skin contact. Molly reached down and grasped his cock. Sherlock moaned softly.

"Plenty of time for that, Molly," Sherlock sighed as he lifted her hand from his cock and led her to the bathtub. They both settled in the tub as Sherlock held her tight. She could feel his cock against her bum and all she wanted to do was grind against it, but she resisted and relaxed in his embrace.

"We will have to end this bath quickly, I can't last much longer, if you keep moving against me," Sherlock smiled as he grabbed the soap and started to wash Molly's hair and body. He was quick and efficient except when he was washing her breasts, which took longer than necessary, which did not bother Molly one bit.

Then it was Molly's turn as she especially enjoyed washing his gorgeous hair. It was much thicker than she anticipated as getting the soap out took time. Finally both of them were clean. Ready for the next event was another matter.

* * *

Sherlock was not nervous of course, but Molly threw him off. He missed so much about her. Her breasts were more than adequate and her lips were soft and warm. Sherlock wanted her, no needed her. Yes, that was the correct assessment. Once they were sufficiently dry, they walked to the bedroom hand in hand shutting the door behind them. Only a candle lighted the room, making shadows across Molly's features. He wanted more light so he could sufficiently catalogue every detail about her. Sherlock decided he could do that in the morning, now he could use his other senses, especially taste.

"Lay down for me, Molly. I want to taste you," Sherlock breathed kissing behind her ear. He immediately saw a blush of arousal as Molly climbed into bed. She bended a knee and spread her legs giving him a beautiful view of her cunt. Sherlock climbed on top of her giving her a quick kiss and then slowly licked and kissed his way down.

Sherlock could tell she was nervous as her muscle tensed the lower he got. When he was at her wet core, he breathed in her scent. Intoxicating. Sherlock nuzzled her clit with his nose as she mewed. His cock twitched at the beautiful sound as he stopped teasing and went right to the pleasure.

Molly moaned as he was doing very dirty things with his tongue. He was not lying about his ability in bed. He was hitting all the right spots making her call his name. Molly lifted her leg over his shoulder as he dove deeper with tongue.

"Yes… oh God… Sherlock," Molly moaned as he started to rub her clit with his finger. Molly started to feel tightness in her belly as she grinded her hips. Sherlock picked up the pace adding a finger to fuck her in tune with his tongue.

Molly came with a shout as Sherlock rode out the orgasm still licking and sucking her juices. Molly came down from her high with a stupid smile on her face. She had not been that pleased by a man like ever. Sherlock crawled up to her, his face covered in her juices and his hair in disarray. Molly pulled him down and kissed him hard. She could taste herself on his tongue as he drove his tongue in her mouth, completely in control of the kiss.

Molly could feel how aroused he was as his cock was already weeping.

"I need you now," Sherlock moaned as he grabbed a condom from the nightstand. Molly took it from him and ripped the foil and slowly guided it down his cock. Sherlock moaned thrusting his cock into her hand. Molly kissed him again as she felt the tip of his prick at her center. Sherlock slowly pushed in going to the hilt.

"God, you feel so good," Sherlock breathed as he kissed her again. Molly moved her hips signally she was ready for him to move.

They both moved slowly, panting and moaning in rhythm. Sherlock was going so deep, deeper than any man she had been with. Molly was getting close as Sherlock begun to touch her clit as he picked up the pace. He was thrusting hard as Molly cried his name every time. Molly came first with a drawn out moan, gripping Sherlock's back. Sherlock was not far behind Molly as he moaned her name over and over throwing his head back.

* * *

"Oh that was…"

"Fantastic?"

"I believe if there is a better word than fantastic, that would be the perfect word to describe it," Sherlock grinned as he rested his head on Molly's chest, wrapping his long limbs around her.

"I agree," Molly sighed running her fingers through his hair.

"We will have to continue this in the morning," Sherlock concluded.

"Why do we have to wait until the morning?"


	9. Morning Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary struggles with the new world not knowing whether to live or to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super intense chapter which has thoughts of suicide and a suicide attempt. Inspiration comes from my own struggle with depression and my absolute love with Mary. I hate the hate that surrounds her, so I had to do a chapter about her. Triggers for thoughts of suicide and depression. Also zombie gore.

Mary couldn't sleep. It wasn't Lucy crying, John's nightmares or Sherlock and Molly fucking, which was a little loud. It was the horribleness of this life.

The future should have been her and John raising Lucy, not this fucked up world. It was not fair to Lucy. It was not fair. Living in constant fear was not a life worth living, she should know. Her first years of being in the CIA was filled with fear of being caught while undercover. Then she became hard and killing did not bother her, but she did not want her daughter to live that life.

This was the reality of life, though. Lucy would have to learn how to kill and survive. Her sweet disposition that she got from John was going to be erased. Lucy would be just liked her.

Mary did not want that for her daughter. Maybe, if she left, John would do a better job at raising Lucy. John did not deserve her anyways. The same argument she has had over and over with herself, but it always came to the same conclusion. Hopefully Sherlock will not meddle again.

Sleep was not coming to her, so she got out of bed and dressed. She needed to kill corpses. She had to clear her head and stop thinking about the shitty world. There were plenty of zombies outside. John liked using a cricket bat, Sherlock had his sword and Mary had her gun. The gun she used to shoot Sherlock.

With the same silencer, she could shoot as many of the dead as she wanted without attracting more.

A kiss for John and Lucy, she left the cabin locking the door behind her.

* * *

"We should have… umm breakfast," Sherlock moaned gripping Molly hips as she rode him hard.

"I think we should finish this first," Molly giggled which quickly turned into a moan as she rolled her hips.

"Of course," Sherlock smiled. They started to move faster, Sherlock thrusting faster and Molly riding him harder. They both finished about the same time. Molly collapsed on Sherlock's chest breathing hard.

"God, it gets better every time," Molly breathed as Sherlock wrapped his arms around her.

"We need more condoms," Sherlock chuckled.

"Yes, we do," Molly smiled giving Sherlock a kiss. After some cuddling and some clean up, Molly and Sherlock finally left the bed to dress. While they were dressing, there was a knock on the door.

"If you are not having sex, Mary went out," John said.

"Damn, I will be out in a moment," Sherlock frowned as he dressed faster.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"Mary likes to kill corpses when she needs alone time. Mary can handle herself, but it worries John, so I usually have to go and get her," Sherlock sighed.

"Does she do it often?" Molly asked putting on her shirt.

"Yes, but it is her way of coping with the world," Sherlock said grabbing his sword. "I will be back soon." With that Sherlock gave Molly a kiss and left the room.

* * *

Only four outside the cabin. Easy. Three shots. Three easy kills. Unfortunately the blood and brains were all over the window.

The fourth one, she did not want to kill. It was a little girl with dark black hair. She looked around the age of six going on seven, if she was not dead. Rather.

She kept coming closer to Mary, inching closer and closer. It kept coming closer and Mary did nothing to stop it.

The little girl kept growling, blood dripping down its mouth. Her hands outstretched reaching her next meal. Mary did nothing to stop it. Death was better in this life. Living was too painful. Lucy did not deserve her as a mother. John did not deserve her either.

She closed her eyes waiting for the painful death. She felt the little girl grab at her shirt getting closer to biting her. _Swoosh_ , her death got cut short by the blade of a sword. Mary opened her eyes as the little girl collapsed, a sword protruding through her forehead. Sherlock removed the sword cleaning it on the grass then putting back into its sheath.

"That was close," Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"I thought death would be better." She could not bullshit, Sherlock. He already knew.

"This is the third attempt at suicide, Mary," Sherlock frowned. "I will have to tell John."

"Don't you fucking dare," Mary growled.

"One day I will not be here in time and you will be dead. John and Lucy will be devastated," Sherlock said.

"Lucy isn't old enough to know me and John deserves better."

"It would be easy for you just to use your gun and do it now. Death by corpse is painful."

"It's what I deserve," Mary fought back her tears. "I deserve to die a painful death for what I have done."

"Why are you upset about this now Mary? Why end your life now? You shot me to keep John and now you want to give him up," Sherlock said taking away her gun. She gave it up easily, no use fighting over it.

"I was being selfish, you should know, that is your area of expertise," Mary snapped wiping away her rebellious tears. "I know now how horrible I am and John does not need me, he needs you."

"I know he needs me, but he needs you too. He would not have come back to you if he did not love you," Sherlock scoffed.

"He loves our daughter, not me. How could he? I lied to him and shot his best friend," Mary frowned.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, pissing off Mary. She really wanted to shoot him again.

"Stop being an idiot and think," Sherlock frowned. "He chose to take you back, Mary. He didn't read your secrets and he doesn't even want to know about them, because he knows how much it would upset you. John loves you and you have no idea how much your death would destroy him. Also your skills have saved us. We need you, without us, we could die and I know you do not want that for John and Lucy. You want them to live."

God, she still wanted to end her life. Life was so hard, but Sherlock was right. She did not deserve to be a mother and a wife, but she could be their protector.

"I know this is not a cure for your depression or your suicidal thoughts, I should know," Sherlock continued. "I'm not good at comfort, so I believe you should tell someone else about your thoughts. If not John, then Molly."

"I'm not good at talking about this Sherlock. I rather keep it in. I hate people looking at me like I'm damaged," Mary said.

"That's what I did too and pity is not something I wanted either but, I overdosed on heroin," Sherlock confessed. "At the time I thought I just wanted to die, but in fact I was lonely. Pathetic really, but it's the truth."

"I'm not lonely nor am I trying to get attention," Mary frowned. She just wanted to die, was that so much to understand?

"I know," Sherlock nodded. "You want to die, but I cannot let you as it would hurt my best friend. If you will not talk to Molly or John about this then you can with me. At least give me a code word every time you feel like taking your life and I will try to comfort you."

"Hunting helps," Mary said shuffling her feet not looking at Sherlock. "Shooting those corpses releases some of the pain I feel, it is no cure, but it helps."

"Then we will go hunting," Sherlock smiled briefly. "Just the two of us."

"You know how messed up that sound?" Mary laughed.

"I did drugs to keep the monotony of life away and when I stop drugs I solved murders, I believe we are both strange," Sherlock smiled.

Sherlock placed his hand on her back guiding her back to the cabin. Mary was nowhere near cured nor her depression disappeared, but she had purpose. Protect the ones she loved. She could do that easily.


	10. The Strong One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is the rock of the group and he knows it, but it's causing a strain that he may not fully recover from. Sherlock and Molly unfortunately have to go through the dreaded "morning after" talk

It was about a half an hour before Sherlock and Mary came back into the cabin. John was not stupid, he knew something was wrong with Mary. She would smile and laugh like always, but the light in her eyes were gone. Yes, the once bright and beautiful sparkle in Mary's eyes has been gone since she told him about her past, but he had forgiven her. John was not even mad anymore, since the dead came back to life, he was glad she was once an assassin, it was really helpful.

John did not want to pry though, if she wanted to talk then she will. John gave her a genuine smile as she took off her boots and put away her gun.

"How many did you get today, love?" John asked as Mary sat next to him on the couch.

"Three outside of the west window, we need to wash then when we can. It's full of brains," Mary grimaced.

"We can do that later," John said wrapping his arms around her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just needed fresh air," Mary smiled briefly. "I'm going to check on Lucy." With that Mary left leaving an awkward silence.

John saw Molly looking at Sherlock apprehensively. He was not on the level of Sherlock Holmes on deduction, but John could tell the couple has not had the morning after talk. Sherlock probably was avoiding it.

"I am going to make some breakfast," John announced getting up.

"I'll help," Sherlock offered. Yep, definitely avoiding it.

"No, I got this handled, you and Molly need to talk," John said as Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but John interrupted. "Yes, you do. Don't be a git."

Before more protests, John left the couple to talk.

* * *

Idiotic, senseless, boring, pointless and horrific. There was no need to talk about what transpired last night, unless it was to go over more positions and techniques to make sex better. The other conversation was awkward and unnecessary. However, Molly's expression was pleading for that conversation. How to get out of the conversation? Offer more sex. Worth a try.

"We can talk in the bedroom for more privacy," Sherlock suggested which only made Molly raise an eyebrow. Damn, sex was off the table then.

"I'm fine right here," Molly said firmly. Honesty was the next plan.

"I believe talking about last night is superfluous. We had sex, we enjoyed it and I plan on having more sex with you," Sherlock said bluntly.

"Our relationship is not all about sex," Molly frowned.

"Obviously, we discussed that last night. Why rehash this conversation?" Sherlock asked.

"I just want to be sure," Molly frowned.

"You still think I do not love you, you are very much mistaken," Wait what? Molly's eyes widen as Sherlock's did the same. He definitely couldn't back out of this.

"You… love me," Molly said slowly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Sherlock said. Love was confusing, with what Sherlock understood of it. It made his stomach ache and just looking at Molly would make him smile. Sherlock believe that it was love.

"Was it a mistake or do you actually love me?" Molly asked.

"I am not familiar with love, but I believe what I am feeling is love," Sherlock said.

"You love me?" Molly asked again.

"Yes, and I believe if we follow those idiotic romantic movies, this is the point where you say I love you too and we kiss. I rather you say I love you and then we go straight to sex," Sherlock said bluntly.

Molly rolled her eye and then gave him a kiss. "I love you too," Molly smiled as she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

"I know something is wrong," John's voice broke through the haze Mary was in. Lucy was still sleeping peacefully as Mary sat on the bed looking at the white wall.

She really did not want to talk. She rather sit and stare.

"You don't have to tell me, but I worry about you and I love you," John said softly from the doorway.

"I love you too," Mary said with a hint of a smile.

"I'm going to make some eggs, I'll get you when breakfast is done," John said sweetly as he left her alone.

John was so understanding. It baffled her that she found this man and he fell in love with her. She did not deserve it. She has killed so many people and some innocent. It was for the money and she was desperate. A freelance assassin killed without question. It is not an excuse for killing those people. There was no excuse.

Mary sighed as she heard Lucy babble to no one in particular.

"Ahhhh," Lucy cooed in her crib as Mary picked her up. Though most of the time Mary felt like she was living in grey, Lucy would bring some color to it.

Lucy was always happy and rarely cried. She liked being held and talked to. Sherlock would talk about chemical equations and Lucy was giggle and wiggle for more. She definitely got that from her father. Lucy was perfect with her deep blue eyes and blond hair, she looked a lot like John, but John would say she looked her mum.

Lucy's life was not a happy one and it never would be. If only Mary could change the world. She would do it for her daughter.

"I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry you live in this world," Mary started to cry. The few tears turned into a full sob as Mary held her daughter close.

John heard the sobs from the kitchen as he stood at the door. Mary was repeating "I'm sorry," over and over again to Lucy.

John rushed to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, love," John soothed kissing Mary's forehead.

"Lucy doesn't deserve this," Mary cried into John's jumper.

"No, she doesn't," John agreed. John hated this fucked up world. He hated that his wife had depression. He hated a lot of things, but he was the strong one. He was the one to act like the world didn't bother him. He was optimistic. He was the rock, the foundation of the group. That is what he hated the most.


	11. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at Molly's cabin brings peace and relaxation to the group, but Sherlock never really rests as he knows life can change in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter has a character "death." It's in quotations because you can interpret the scene however you want. I have only handled a compound bow once in my life and it was brief, so most of the bow stuff is from hunting articles. If I do it wrong, I apologize.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos, I love all of the support you guys give me :)

A month passed with little fuss. A few zombies to be killed, but no herd came across the cabin. Lucy grew and started to babble more. Molly felt relaxed for the first time in a long while, but Sherlock never did. Every morning and evening he would sit on the roof of the cabin and look around the forest with his binoculars. He kept his bag packed and always had another bag with medical supplies and food in case of the worst possible scenario. It did not bother Molly as much as he always came to bed with her.

In this month their relationship was pretty much prefect. Of course they bickered and he got bored often, but they made it work. Molly found her more in love with Sherlock if that was even possible. Sherlock was more affectionate and would whisper how much he loved her, but never out loud. It was a little strange he could not say it at normal speaking voice, but Molly shrugged it off as one of his quirks.

One particularly sunny and boring day, Sherlock announced they were going to practice with weapons besides guns. Apparently Sherlock had a stash of weapons in his bag that no one knew about. Mary grudgingly put Lucy to bed and followed the trio outside.

"It is important that we learn to use weapons that are silent and don't give me that look Mary," Sherlock said as the four of them were outside in a make shift training ground with targets on trees and cans lined up on a fence.

"My gun's silent," Mary grumbled crossing her arms.

"No it's not even with the silencer, it still makes a sound and that attracts more corpses," Sherlock said as he got out some weapons. John was fine with his cricket bat, but Sherlock handed him a slingshot.

"Really?" John asked looking at the child's toy.

"You have great aim and rocks are readily available. With enough force you can lodge a rock into a corpse's skull," Sherlock said. Sherlock got out a machete and handed it to Mary.

"No skill is required for this and you don't mind getting up close and personal," Sherlock told Mary.

"I would be better with my gun," Mary groaned.

"Yes and guns run out of bullets and a machete only needs to be sharpened," Sherlock snapped back. Sherlock moved away from Mary and grabbed his weapon for Molly, which was a short bow with many arrows.

"You don't like to be near the corpses and I believe you would be good with bow," Sherlock smiled handing her a bow.

"Umm I don't have any skills," Molly bit her lip and blushed.

"I'm going to teach you obviously," Sherlock smiled giving her a kiss.

"Hey, no kissing while we're training," John teased.

"I'm the instructor and I can kiss my girlfriend when I want," Sherlock smiled kissing Molly again.

"Can we start practicing already?" Mary complained.

"Fine," Sherlock sighed moving away from Molly.

Sherlock placed old cans for target meant for John and a piece of paper with a target drawn on it for Molly. John started to shoot at the cans missing at first, but then hitting every single one. Mary was twirling the machete as she went to a tree and started to swing the weapon. Molly looked nervously down at her bow, not sure what to do.

"Have your toes pointed towards the target, feet parallel and spread apart," Sherlock said as Molly got into the stance. Sherlock placed her hand on the grip having her thumb touch her forefinger. Sherlock handed her an arrow as she had her place her forefinger above the arrow on the string and had her two other fingers below.

"Now pull back on the string," Sherlock said as Molly pulled back, putting her string hand against the side of her face and aimed for the target. Molly took a deep breath and released the arrow.

It was not even close to the target.

"Your form is correct, you just need to practice," Sherlock said, which is what Molly did for the rest of the afternoon. The first afternoon of practice was not very optimist for Molly as she never hit the target, but after weeks of practice Molly was hitting the bullseye.

The bow and arrow made her feel more confident and no longer helpless, though she never tested it against a zombie.

* * *

The roof was solitude. That is how Sherlock saw it though the animals of the forest would make an appearance once in a while. Not bothering him, but curious to see a human. Sherlock knew the ever-present danger, which the group have all but forgotten. The corpses have been few, but it was only a matter of time.

Sherlock knew the corpses from larger cities would leave to find a food source, which were them. Looking to the back of the house, he saw a tiny speck. One corpse was never a problem, then that speck became two. Then three. Then it was a giant black mass approaching the cabin.

* * *

"Toby's gotten fat," John commented to Molly as Mary was cooking dinner.

"I know, it's the scraps Sherlock feeds him that I pretend not to see," Molly smiled petting her now fat cat. Toby was content just like the rest of the group. It was nice to see, but the slamming of the door ended that contentment.

"It's a herd," Sherlock said hurryingly grabbing his emergency bags, the baby sling for Lucy and anything in reach.

"We have handled a herd before, we just need to hunker down," John said getting up trying to calm his friend.

"No, John, this herd is the largest I have ever seen. We would not be safe here. We have to run!" Sherlock panicked handing John the medical kit and Mary the baby sling.

"Are you sure about this?" Molly asked as Sherlock just looked at her like she was stupid to ask. "Fine I will get Toby's carrier."

"No, he will only weigh you down," Sherlock said as Molly stiffened.

"I'm not leaving him here to die," Molly trembled. Toby was her only friend for years, how could she leave him?

"You have to Molly. You have your own bag, you quiver and bow. We will have minimal food and we can't afford to feed Toby," Sherlock said which sound so cold. It was logical to Molly of course. If only she could get rid of her feelings like Sherlock. Tears started to fall as she looked at her cat.

"Oh God, I have to leave him," Molly cried trying to stop her tears as Toby rubbed against her hand noticing her distress.

"We let him out of the house and maybe he can become feral and survive on his own," Sherlock tried to comfort, but Molly knew it was death for her companion.

Molly just nodded grabbing her backpack, weapon and Toby. John helped Lucy get in the sling that was on Mary's chest as they rushed out of the cabin.

Molly could hear the roar of the moans. It was like a far off thunder storm rolling in to destroy what little peace they had. Molly pressed a kiss to Toby's head and set him down on the ground.

"You have to be on your own, Toby. You be a good kitty and stay safe," Molly said fighting her tears as Toby cocked his head to the side and meowed. Sherlock grabbed her hand and urged her to move. They started to run as Toby tried to follow. Molly's tears started to blur her vision as they lost sight of her cat in the darkness.

It was only running now and the steady moan of the herd following them in the distance.


	12. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is on the run from the herd, but will be able to keep the herd at bay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Super dark chapter with zombie violence.  
> Thank you again for the Kudos and support. I would love to read your comments, it put a smile on my face.

Darkness kept Molly from seeing the branches and other objects that scratched her face and arms, but that wasn't an issue. It was trying to get as much distance from the herd as possible. They had run for hours, it seemed, time didn't matter. Molly heard Lucy start to fuss as Mary tried soother her, but Molly knew they need to stop for just a moment.

"Sherlock," Molly breathed as Sherlock looked behind to his friends seeing their worn faces.

"We can stop for a moment," Sherlock said as Molly collapsed on the ground in weariness. Sherlock rushed to her and made her drink water. As soon as she sat down the pain and devastation seeped in as her adrenaline left her body. She tried to choke back a sob as she could not be weak not now.

"It's not weak to cry, Molly," John told her as he was panting and rubbing his bad shoulder. Even though she was told it was not weak, she still felt like it was. This world had no time for crying or grieving, only surviving.

Biting back her tears Molly asked the question on everyone's mind. "Where are we going?"

Sherlock breathed the night air deeply as though his answer was difficult to answer. They could not just be running aimlessly though the country side. It was not the Sherlock Molly knew.

"Where do you think my brother has been during this disaster?" Sherlock asked the group. When no one answered his question Sherlock pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket. "My brother and other government officials are in a secret bunker in Dover. That is where we are going. They might not let us in as we are not considered important, well except me."

"Is that why he placed us in High Weald?" John asked.

"Yes, close to Dover in a sense and it's not densely populated," Sherlock said.

"We could have stayed in the cabin," Mary said not liking any of this.

"There were thousands of corpses and they could have ripped the back of the cabin and gotten in. Though the cabin was built very well, there are weak spots," Sherlock frowned. "Now we have enough time to sleep for a few hours. I will take the first watch."

"No, I won't sleep, let me," Molly said knowing her dreams would just be about Toby. Sherlock looked at her reading her which she ignored. She knew what he would see and she didn't care.

"In an hour, you wake me up," Sherlock said sternly as he gave her his watch. Molly nodded as they all settled in for some sleep.

* * *

For Molly, it would always be a blur. Her bow was ready and so was her mind even if a tear might fall once in a while. The growl seemed to come out of nowhere. To her left four zombies approached her. Quickly she took out one hitting it in the eye as she yelled for the others to wake up, but it was too late. A piercing pain from her ankle made her scream as a crawler was biting her.

Before Molly could strike to kill it Sherlock stabbed its head as John and Mary took out the other zombies.

Molly collapsed as she looked in horror at the bite mark that meant death. "Oh God oh god," Molly sobbed as Sherlock looked at the wound.

"No," was all Sherlock could say as Molly kept crying. John quickly got out his medical bag and went to clean the wound.

"What is the point John?" Molly cried as John ignored her and cleaned the wound.

"We only have an hour," Mary said her voice lacking in affection or emotion. It sent shivers down Molly's spine. The infection was quick and she would soon have a fever and hallucinations. Then she would die and come back as a corpse. It was always an hour. Just enough time to end it before it begun.

"I don't want to wait to die," Molly said as Sherlock looked in pain.

"I can do it," Sherlock said kneeling down to Molly and taking her face into his hands. "I can't see you turning. I won't let it happen."

A sick promise, but one Molly wanted. How would she want it to end? A shot to the head seemed like the best option.

"I love you," Molly whispered knowing it was the last time she would say it. Sherlock mask of indifference faded away as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Sherlock said as Mary handed him her gun. John continued to clean and wrap the wound which Molly didn't understand.

Sherlock gave Molly one last kiss. It was sad, but beautiful. A good last memory. Sherlock stood up as Molly closed her eyes. She didn't want to see how it would end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Silence. Total and complete silence. Sherlock's hand trembled as he had the gun pointed at the woman he loved. He had to do it. Molly wanted this. Sherlock took a deep breath, his heart beating was blocking out any other noise. He pressed his finger on the trigger, not ready to fully pull it.

Breathing deeply he mustered all the courage he could as he steadied his aim. Without warning his gun was batted out of his hand as John stood in between him and Molly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" John spat as Sherlock's eyes went wide.

"Saving Molly," Sherlock said not understanding John's outrage.

"No, you are going to kill her and she is not even showing signs of turning," John growled.

"But she will," Mary said grimly.

"Who's bloody doctor here?" John asked. "Oh yeah it's me and I have seen a person bit and immediately they get a fever. Molly temperature is normal and there is no black ooze from her bite."

"John, there's no use," Molly cried. "You're delusional. There is no hope."

"That's everyone fucking problem yeah? England is filled with zombies and all three of you have lost hope, but you know who has to keep the fucking hope. Dr. John Hamish Watson, because none of you bloody pricks have it! I have to be the strong one and the reasonable one, because all of you have lost it! I'm fucking done with it. Mary, there's hope and if you don't believe me look at Lucy. She is hope. Sherlock, you have lost it. You know longer look at the world like an adventure like you use to and it has made you a bloody idiot. You could have deduced Molly's symptoms, but you didn't. Molly, death is not the answer. You finally got Sherlock and you rather give it up. I'm the fucking doctor and I know the signs of turning! So you better fucking listen to me! Molly is not going to turn!"

An awkward silence filled the camp as John glared at the group. Sherlock looked down at his feet. He had lost it. John was right about Molly, she looked normal and perfect. All Sherlock could see was her turning and not what was right in front of him. Sherlock bent down to Molly and hugged her tight. She was still sobbing not sure what to think.

"We should wait an hour," Mary said coldly.

"What did I say?" John growled.

"I don't care, she could still turn," Mary said.

"Fine, if you still want to be cold and have no hope then we wait an hour," John said.


	13. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group waits as Molly's hour is almost up. Only John truly believes that Molly will live through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this is a filler chapter, but you have to have them. Thank you again for your support. Virtual hugs.

Despite her effort to be strong and trying her best not to cry, Molly was sobbing. John said it was the shock he would be worried if Molly didn't start crying. The "death sentence" was bleeding through the bandage, but it was not black, but a cherry red that reminded her of the lipstick she bought to wear for Sherlock.

She continued to cry and stare at the wound like it would change to black and her life would end, but stayed the same. Sherlock was holding her hand, silent and unmoving. Mary was on watch for any zombies, but the woods were silent.

The hour was the longest in Molly's life. It was impossible to believe she was immune to the bite, the virus didn't work that way, everyone turned. She was nothing special. She was just Molly Hooper, pathologist, Sherlock Holmes' lover and well normal.

"I told myself I would never underestimate you and looks like I did it again," Sherlock broke the tense silence as he smiled softly at her.

"I can't be special," Molly cried as John looked at his watch for the fiftieth time.

"Why? You are very special to me. Not any woman can make me fall in love," Sherlock said placing his hands in her hair.

"I'm going to turn," Molly said again as John groaned.

"The hour is up and you're alive. What a shock? I didn't call that," John said as Mary glared at the group.

"This is not possible," Mary said.

"It's been an hour and we got our hope and you still want to be upset then there is nothing I can do," John growled.

"This means we need to get to Mycroft urgently. We can figure out a cure," Sherlock said.

"Now that's what I am talking about," John smiled.

"There's still a possibility that Molly could turn," Mary frowned.

"Damnit Mary, Molly's going to live," John growled as Mary flinched.

Molly was on Mary's side this time. She was not special. She was not the cure. There was no cure. Everyone would turn into a zombie, it was only a matter of time.

As if Sherlock was reading her mind he hugged her tight. Molly wanted to run away from everyone and die alone, but Sherlock had a vice grip on her.

"Molly agrees with me. This is impossible," Mary blurted out.

"She's in shock," John explained.

"Mary is right, Molly doesn't believe she's the cure," Sherlock sighed. "I think we need to sleep and start our trip in the morning."

The group agreed as John took the first watch. Sherlock set down a blanket on the forest floor and made his jacket a pillow for Molly. She only stared at the makeshift bed, not moving. The cold air matched her emptiness. Her hope should be high, but all she felt was cold and numb. She felt Sherlock lifting her up and setting her on the blanket.

The bed was lumpy, but comfortable as Molly closed her eyes. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her as she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

John looked at Molly sleeping soundly with Sherlock wrapped around her. Her wound had not changed and she was not running a fever. John still was hopeful even if his wife was not. He still had to be the strong one even with Sherlock on his side.

He wished Mary would believe him and be on his side. John thought this event would bring much needed hope to their situation, but all it has done was divide the group.

"Dada," a small voice whimpered as John saw his daughter squirming in Mary's arms. He grabbed Lucy and held her tight.

"You're okay, sweetie," John whispered as Lucy calmed down. John knew he had to get her to safety. Lucy and Molly were the hope he clung to tightly.

* * *

John stayed up all night with Lucy in his arms. Mary panicked when she woke not having her daughter in her arms, but Lucy squealed happily assuring her mother that she was okay.

"Lucy starting crying last night," John explained as he handed Lucy to Mary.

"Oh, well thank you for calming her down," Mary sighed as Lucy started to play with Mary's hair.

"She is my daughter," John shrugged.

"I'm sorry, John. It seems like we're drifting apart," Mary frowned.

"We are drifting apart," John said bluntly. "It's not my fault either."

"I know," Mary sighed her eyes filling with tears. "I love you, but I feel like everything is falling apart and we can't fix it."

"It's going to be fixed," John said sternly. "All we've been though should tell you that nothing can break us a part."

Mary smiled softly. "You really believe nothing can break us?"

"Of course I do. I love you and I never want to lose you," John said grabbing Mary's hand.

Without saying anything, the couple agreed that the end of the world could not destroy what they had.

Slowly the rest of the group started to wake up. Molly immediately looked at her leg seeing that nothing changed from last night. The only thing was that blood soaked through her bandage which was normal for a bite.

"Before we go, I need to change and clean your wound," John said getting out his medical bag.

"I could still get an infection," Molly said knowing a person's mouth, especially a dead person's mouth, could be carrying nasty bacteria.

"I'm going to do everything I can to stop that," John said unwrapping the bandage. He quickly cleaned the wound and wrapped it as Sherlock and Mary were packing the camp. Lucy tried to help though she kept taking out clothes from the bag and playing with them. Mary handed Lucy her toy hedgehog as Lucy forgot about 'helping.'

Soon the camp was packed and the group was ready for the long trip. Sherlock gave Molly a walking stick to help her walk. It was going to be slow, but getting to his brother was the only way they would survive.


	14. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ideal farmhouse waits for the group, but something disturbing awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A very graphic zombie is in the chapter. It is zombie story and anyone can become a meal, so caution. I don't want you guys to be too traumatized. You can skip the middle and just read the first and second, but the zombie will be mentioned just not in detail.   
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Please keep them coming :)

Molly groaned as two days of walking on one leg was becoming a nightmare. She had blisters on her foot and hand that was resting on the walking stick. Though there were very few zombies during the trip that were quickly killed by Sherlock or Mary.

The trip was agonizingly slow as she had to stop and rest which turned into John cleaning her wound that was healing. It still hurt like hell and she still could not put much pressure on it. Sherlock would carry her some of the times, but the terrain made it difficult and he would soon have to set her down.

Lucy was upset about the trip as well. She couldn't nap as much as she wanted as they were continuously walking. Molly felt the same way as Lucy. Tired and miserable.

It was finally noon where they would stop for lunch. They found a clearing where John went to go find some food. Sherlock helped Molly sit down as Mary feed the grumpy Lucy.

"I wish we could slow down for you, but we have a few more days and we will be safe," Sherlock sighed as Molly leaned against him.

"I know, but we do need to keep moving," Molly agreed even though her feet disagreed. Through all the travel and death scare, Sherlock had been attentive and close, but not too close. They cuddled at night and he would always lead his hand for her, but they had not even kissed.

The last kiss was their 'goodbye' kiss which only made Molly sad. She had tried to kiss him, but he would turn his head and it would always be a kiss on the cheek. As she thought about their not so important as saving the world relationship, Lucy started her crying and complaining.

"No," Lucy cried as Mary tried to feed her baby food.

"You can't just have milk, sweetie, you need some fruit," Mary told her though Lucy did not listen.

"I can try and feed her," Sherlock offered as Lucy cried louder.

"Please," Mary said handing Lucy and her food to Sherlock.

Lucy continued to cry as Sherlock bounced her up and down. "It's okay, Lucy," Sherlock soothed. Lucy soon stopped crying, but she was in no better mood. Sherlock had a spoonful as Lucy shook her head.

"She's not going to eat," Mary sighed as John came back with some rabbits.

"I can try," John suggested as he handed the rabbits to Sherlock to clean. Sherlock handed John his daughter as John got the spoonful of food.

Lucy finally opened her mouth and took the spoonful of food.

"You have the magic touch," Mary smiled as Lucy begun to take more food.

"She just loves me more," John teased as Lucy smiled happily.

"She agrees," Mary smiled.

"Mama," Lucy smiled reaching for her.

"Never mind," John smiled handing Lucy to Mary.

Sherlock quickly roasted the rabbit which the group ate quickly. Soon they were back up again much to Lucy and Molly's displeasure.

* * *

Molly limped slowly behind the group as she noticed the forest was thinning. Slowly a large farm house appeared. It had a wraparound porch with a swing. It was a beautiful house, but what would be inside?

"It would appear that at least four corpses are inside," Sherlock deduced as John looked around the house to find any lingering corpses.

Mary got out her machete and Sherlock unsheathed his sword. John came back around finding no zombies around the house.

"John you stay out here with Molly and Lucy. Mary and I will clean out the house," Sherlock ordered as Mary handed Lucy to John.

The duo slowly walked to the door as Sherlock went in first and went to the right as Mary went left. A trail of dark black blood trailed to the kitchen. The small boy corpse only had one leg as the stump was slowly dripping thick goo-like blood.

The corpse was on the ground moaning, but not crawling. It looked like it had not eaten for many weeks, its ribs beneath its torn and dirty clothes. Sherlock quickly stabbed through its skull. He was only eight years-old, and eaten by a parent as the child did not fight its killer. Mary arrived in the kitchen with her machete covered in black blood.

"Killed two in the living room," Mary reported looking at the boy on the floor.

"The other one must be upstairs in a room," Sherlock said as the noise and their smell would have brought it down.

"I suggest we go together this time and take each room together," Mary said as Sherlock nodded in agreement.

They walked up the stairs silently as all but one of the doors to the rooms were closed. They took the far right room first which was a master bedroom. It was empty. They took the three other rooms to find no corpse. Confused, they went last room as the door was slightly open as they expecting a crawling corpse, but only a very small moan welcomed them. To Mary's horror the room was a baby's room. The moan came from the crib in the center of the room. Mary quickly left the room, not wanting to see what was inside.

Sherlock slowly approached the light pink crib as the moan grew louder. Sherlock looked into the crib as vomit risen to his throat. Half of the newborn baby was torn in half as its small arms were reaching for Sherlock. Its entrails were hanging from its body as the black blood covered the crib's sheets.

Sherlock was not sicken by many things, he could not do his job if he was. He had seen dead babies on the job, but nothing like this. It was its family's lunch at one point. Sherlock could see how it would have screamed and cried. A tear feel from his eye as he wiped it away quickly. Instead of using his sword, he got out his pocket knife and quickly stabbed the babies' head.

Feeling dizzy, Sherlock stumbled out of the room and closed the door, never wanting to open it again.

* * *

Mary finally stopped puking as John and Molly kept silent. By Mary's pale face and Sherlock's silence, whatever was in that house was to be kept between them. Molly grabbed Sherlock's hand as he pulled away from her as he walked away from the group.

"Sherlock where are you going?" John asked looking annoyed and frustrated.

"Someone has to get the corpses out of the house," Sherlock said going into the house.

"Mary what happened?" Molly asked hoping that maybe Mary would at least clear the air.

"I… No. You don't want to know," Mary said getting up from the ground and wiping her face.

"Was it a corpse?" John asked.

"Yes and that is all I'm going to say. It's dead now and neither one of you will see it," Mary said sternly as she took Lucy from John. "Go help Sherlock. I'll help Molly into the house."

John nodded as he went into the house as Molly and Mary slowly followed.

The house was larger than Molly expected as Mary helped her onto a dusty sofa which felt like a cloud compared to the past days sitting on a log or the ground. Mary set Lucy on Molly's lap as she searched the kitchen for food.

Sherlock and John finished cleaning the house as they came into the living room. Sherlock sat next to Molly as John went to help Mary.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away," Sherlock said.

"It's okay," Molly said softly.

"I'm not going to tell you what I saw. It would ruin you," Sherlock confessed as a little shiver when through his body.

"Sherlock I have performed autopsies on many people, some without faces or limbs," Molly frowned.

"I know, but this made a former assassin puke and she did not see all of it," Sherlock warned not wanting to describe a single thing he saw. Molly stopped pushing. If Sherlock was shaken by this then the incident should stay a secret.

"I don't need to know, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," Molly said squeezing his hand.

"I'm going to find us a room," Sherlock said leaving Molly in the dust.

"I guess romance is hard during the end of time," Molly sighed as Lucy sighed with her.


	15. Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what the house held, Sherlock and Molly find comfort and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically fluff, which was needed after the last chapter. Warning for some smut.

It was decided that they would stay in the house for two days as both Lucy and Molly needed rest. Sherlock protested, but when John showed him Molly's blistered foot, he relented. After a dinner of canned fruit and some old cereal, it was time for bed. Sherlock even carried Molly upstairs where they took the master bedroom. The bed was quite large and comfortable though Molly felt nervous. Something was definitely off with Sherlock. She felt it since she was bitten and now was the time to ask. Was it that he no longer loved her and was done with their quick but passionate relationship?

During the past months, Molly felt stronger, but Sherlock no longer loving her would truly break her. Losing Toby, her other friends was hard enough, but losing the only man she had ever really loved would be the final nail in the coffin. While Sherlock undress, Molly took a deep breath.

"Do you love me? Be honest with me because I know something is wrong," Molly finally asked as Sherlock finally looked at her. His icy stare brought shivers to Molly's spine. How long has it been since he stared at her?

"I love you Molly," Sherlock said louder than usual. It was a declaration. "There is something wrong, I admit. It has nothing to do with you as I will always love you that is obvious, but I believe what I'm feeling is fear." Sherlock, now in his pants, sat by Molly on the bed taking her hand in his.

"You afraid of losing me," Molly stated knowing his reluctance to kiss her was fear. Understandable, but idiotic.

"Yes and I want to move away from you so I won't get hurt," Sherlock confessed as Molly suddenly felt cold.

"Then why do you stay close?" Molly asked her voice cracking as her eyes felt on fire, but she was not going to cry, not with Sherlock still in the room.

"Because I don't want to leave you, not ever and I won't. I want to be close to you and I want to kiss you," Sherlock answered. "I need help, Molly. Yes, I confess I don't usually need it, but now I do."

Molly sighed relieved yet she still felt a small knot in her stomach.

"So you still want be with me?" Molly asked though she sounded like a desperate teenager.

"Yes, forever," Sherlock confessed. "I don't have a ring and this is not the proper way to do this, but I would like to marry you. We don't have to of course; we could just live together, but the tax…" Before Sherlock could continue rambling Molly stopped him with a kiss. It was slow, tentative, but it was what Molly needed to be reassured that everything was okay.

* * *

Clothes thrown across the floor and sheets tangled, Sherlock felt content for the first time in days. Molly was still asleep next to him mumbling cute nonsense. It felt good to finally tell her that he was afraid. He should have told her a long time ago, but fear was a tricky thing. It consumed him making every decision fill like life or death. Sherlock still felt the need to run from Molly and never look back, but he knew he would be miserable. Both ways were not easy, but with Molly, he had someone to help.

"What are you thinking about?" Molly's tired voice brought him out of his thoughts. Molly smiled up at him as Sherlock gave her a kiss.

"Just about us," Sherlock said placing his hand in her hair and giving her a more enthusiastic kiss. Molly accepted it just as eagerly as she rolled on to his chest. Sherlock ran his hands up and down on her naked body memorizing her. Molly broke from the kiss as she started to kiss down his body.

Soon she was under the sheets as he heard her giggle as she was teasing him. Molly was so close to his cock, but deliberately not touching. Sherlock groaned in frustration as Molly was lightly touching him which was not enough.

Finally her hand grasped him as he let out a moan. Sherlock lost all thought.

* * *

Molly felt bold, she should be feeling this way. She was basically engaged and was about to give Sherlock a fantastic blowjob. It was her first time doing this with Sherlock as she was too nervous to do it other times. The incident where Sherlock left his lover for not performing well scared her, but now she felt confident.

Still under the sheet she kissed the tip as Sherlock moaned with a hint of frustration. Molly finally stopped teasing as she moved her lips over his cock as Sherlock sighed. Molly started a slow pace, which from Sherlock's moans, she was doing a good job. Finally Sherlock started to pant and moan louder which prompted Molly to go faster.

"Oh God, Molly, umm close," Sherlock moaned then soon he came.

Molly appeared out of the sheet looking very smug as Sherlock pulled her up so he could kiss her.

"Brilliant," Sherlock sighed as Molly smiled widely.

"So you won't kick me out of bed?" Molly asked cheekily.

"Never."

* * *

Finding a basinet in the house, Honor was sleeping in the corner of the bedroom, for the first time in many weeks, Mary and John had a bed all to themselves. They took advantage which is why Mary felt gloriously exhausted. John was snoring which Mary found cute. It was good to be with her husband. It felt right. John as always, was considerate and passionate, he always put her needs first.

Mary knew she was lucky to find a man like this. She was thankful every day. Mary knew today would be a good day. It was shitty that some days felt like the world was perfect and other days she wanted to leave it. She just had to take the days as they would come. Mary learned that she couldn't control it and it wasn't her fault. Learning this help ease her guilt.

The sun soon peaked out of the windows as John started to wake up.

"Hmm," John mumbled slowly sitting up.

"Good morning," Mary smiled at him as he scratched his bare chest.

"Morning," John yawned blinking his sleepy eyes.

"I think today should be dedicated to this bed," Mary declared as John finally smiled.

"Really? A whole day in bed just like old time?" John asked pulling Mary close.

"Yes, I think we deserve it," Mary smiled.

"Definitely."

* * *

After a few hours, Molly was asleep again and Sherlock was bored. Sleep was not an option as he kept dreaming of the baby. He wanted to forget the child, but its small moans haunted him. He even dreamed that the baby was his and Molly's and he had to kill it in front of her. He didn't need sleep anyways.

Sherlock swiftly got out of bed and dressed. He went downstairs to find Mary sitting with Lucy on the floor.

"Morning, or I well I guess afternoon," Mary greeted as Lucy waved her chubby hand at Sherlock.

"John is sleeping in as well. I guess you worn him out," Sherlock smiled knowingly as Mary just chuckled.

"How's Molly?" Mary asked looking at Sherlock closly.

"She is better, I believe she has finally accepted that she's not going to die," Sherlock said.

"You seem happier too. For a moment I was worried about you and Molly," Mary said as she was focused on Lucy.

"Nothing was wrong."

"Liar."

"Fine I was afraid of being so close to her and I'm still feeling that way, but I told Molly and we are working through it," Sherlock confessed.

"She's the best thing, besides John, that has ever happened to you. If you fuck it up, I will kill you," Mary said calmly not even looking up.

"I know she is the best thing, that is why I asked her to marry me or at least move in with me after all this is over," Sherlock said as Mary scoffed.

"Do you really think this will end?" Mary asked finally looking him in the eye.

"Well of course. Molly can be used to make a cure for all those still alive in England. We can take out the corpses without fear of turning ourselves," Sherlock said.

"You know that might take years," Mary said.

"I know, but I can hope for a life after this," Sherlock frowned.

"Sorry I just don't feel very optimistic about anything at the moment," Mary frowned back.

"No you're right, we may never have a life, but I want to wish for it for Molly," Sherlock sighed.

"Molly does deserve it as we all do mostly Lucy," Mary agreed as Lucy grabbed Mary's hair happily.

"Lucy will see better days," Sherlock said confidently.

"I hope so."


	16. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leaves the house, but someone or something is following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears, sorry about the wait, but this chapter was not wanting to be written. Also I have been feeling like a crappy writer lately and no I'm not looking for reassurance, It's just the depression talking. Thank you for sticking with me and I love to here your comment. It's really hard to post my work when all I'm hearing is that I suck and just seeing you guys enjoying the story is enough.

John had felt safe in that house which was actually something rarely achieved, but here he was looking back at it. The two story house was slowly disappearing as John tried to forget about it. It was about finding Mycroft now and nothing else. It was close, how close he had no idea, but he followed Sherlock who was holding hands with Molly. It was good to see the two finally acting like they liked each other. Though, of course, it was odd to see Sherlock being affectionate without an alternate motive like trying to get into an office building.

After a few hours of walking, John's feet started to hurt as well as his back that was carrying a large pack. It almost felt like Afghanistan except it was much cooler here. John worrying about his feet rather than listening didn't hear the rustle of branches or see Sherlock stop dead in his tracks. John almost walked past Sherlock, but he finally heard the noise.

Sherlock didn't reach for his sword or his pistol concealed at the belt of his trousers. John immediately grabbed his weapons shielding Mary, but neither his wife nor friend looked concerned.

"We know you're trying to hide, but we could hear you. Come out slowly and we won't kill you unless you give us good reason," Sherlock ordered as John didn't know how they knew it was a human.

The trees started move as a figure walked out with its hands up. Out of the shadows, the figure became a tall, dark haired woman. She was taller than John, but not taller than Sherlock with very curly hair that was pulled back in a tight pony tail. The woman's clothes were dirty with smattering of dark red spots.

"I don't want anything, please. Just leave me alone," the woman pleaded with fear in her eyes.

"You were watching us for quite some time," Mary frowned. "You do want something; you were just waiting for the right time."

The woman smiled, the fear disappearing. "You got me," she grinned widely.

"What do you need? We could offer some food," Molly asked sincerely.

"I don't need pity, if that's what you're offering," she snapped.

"So stealing from others is better than pity," Sherlock said with his trademark blank expression on. "To think a lawyer would stoop so low."

The woman immediately paled and went tense. Sherlock moved closer to her looking her up and down.

"You were actually good at your job which allowed you to have a second home in the country; however, that didn't save your girlfriend from the corpses that took over your house a week ago. Now you're stealing just to stay alive. You can't hunt and your kitchen knife isn't very effective against the dead. You will be dead in a few days," Sherlock deduced. The woman stayed composed to John's surprise, though she flinched at the mention of her girlfriend.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock sighed. "Doesn't really matter, but I know my own girlfriend would be upset if we left you to die so you can join our group. You're not the kind of person to kill us in our sleep. You need us to survive."

The woman studied all four of them closely, looking at their weapons and the packs on their backs.

"You're too trusting, Mr. Holmes, but it doesn't look like I have choice in this matter," she finally said. "Names Karen."

"I'm Molly," Molly said cheerfully already trusting this woman, though John still felt a little weary. He wasn't going to sleep with her around.

"I'm Mary and this is my husband John," Mary introduced as John nodded to Karen.

"Hi!" Lucy smiled at Karen.

"This is our daughter Lucy," Mary said as Karen smiled at Lucy.

"Enough of that," Sherlock frowned. "We don't take breaks except to sleep." Without another word, Sherlock started forward as Mary and John followed. Karen taken aback took a moment to finally follow.

* * *

It was good to see another face. It was reassuring that other people were alive and Karen seemed nice, though not very talkative. Molly tried to ask her questions, but the answers were brief. Sherlock finally had to tell Molly to stop trying to be nice and let Karen be. John and Mary were not even trying to be nice and it felt like Molly had to be the welcoming one. Lucy was enamored by Karen as she would babble and try to reach for her hair. Karen didn't mind Lucy or at least didn't stop her from grabbing her hair.

Finally they stopped to set up camp for the night as Karen sat away from the group. Molly wanted to go to her, but decided against it. Sometimes being alone was easier.

"Molly," Sherlock called for her as she grabbed her bow to go hunting. Maybe when they were eating Karen would open up.

Unfortunately the dinner was silent except for Lucy babbling to Mary, who pretended to understand.

Karen ate a distance away from the group as Molly took her food and sat next to her.

"How is the rabbit?" Molly asked nicely as Karen kept her attention to the food.

"It's fine."

"Well I just want to tell you that I'm glad you're with us," Molly said.

"Why? I'm useless and I'm not going to be your friend even with your innocent school girl routine. I'm only here because I want to live for a few more days and your group will eventually get killed and I will find somewhere else to go. Now please leave me alone," Karen snapped as Molly rushed to leave.

Molly went back to Sherlock who looked a little smug.

"I told you to stop trying," Sherlock said. Molly really was not in the mood for his smugness as she went to sit by herself.

* * *

"No!" Molly screamed waking up everyone in the camp. Sherlock immediately jumped up, took out his sword and scanned the area.

"Sherlock, I just had a dream," Molly said sheepishly as he relaxed. He finally looked at Molly, whose hair was a mess of fizziness and leaves. It was obvious she hadn't slept well.

Sherlock sighed in relief and sat back down.

"With your screaming I think your nightmare will come true," Karen spat. _Don't kill the living. Don't kill the living_. Sherlock breathed deeply trying to get image of killing Karen out his mind. She was already a nuisance and now she insulted his Molly.

"She can't control her nightmares," John practically growled at Karen before Sherlock could speak.

"Yes, let's protect the sweet little flower," Karen snarked. "I'm surprised she's not dead with her oh so innocent thing."

_Don't kill the living._ It would make the trip easier. _Don't KILL the living._ She would occupy the corpses. _DON'T KILL THE LIVING._

Sherlock finally calmed down as he opened his eyes. Molly was rushing towards Karen and punched the woman in the face.

"I'm not weak!" Molly growled as Karen stumbled back stunned by the blow. "I have been nice to you, but I'm done! If you want to insult us then you can stay here and be a food for the zombies or you can shut up and live!"

Karen slowly got up, her face red. "I'm sorry," Karen said softly as Molly nodded and went back to Sherlock.

He looked at Molly and wanted to snog the clothes off of her, but he thought it might be inappropriate


	17. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it has been forever, but life sucks and blah blah. I hope this chapter makes up for my writer's block.

_Deep breathe and release. Grab another arrow. Aim._ The arrow hit zombie’s eye as blood spirted and it collapsed. The other three zombies were being taken care of by John and Sherlock. A corpses head rolled toward Molly as its jaws were still moving. Its white eyes looked straight at Molly. The image could have been disturbing, but Molly thought it a little funny. Its jaws were moving and trying to bite her. This corpse was still trying to kill. Molly quickly got an arrow and stabbed the corpse through the temple.

Only a month ago, the sight of five zombies would have sent Molly running, but now as she took out two more corpses, she wasn’t scared. She didn’t know if her immunity made her this way or her improved skills at the bow, but she was glad. The group was soon dead as Molly sighed in relief.

“Good shooting,” Karen said, sounding forced. She was standing next to Mary out of the way. Karen was pretty much useless to the group, but it would be cruel to leave her for dead. Molly still had a heart, it didn’t harden or go away, but she had taken enough cruelty from Karen. She wasn’t going to let Karen walk over her.

“Thank you,” Molly smiled picking up her used arrows and cleaning them. Soon the group was back on the move as Sherlock had become more silent. It was close. Molly could sense it, but she was also nervous. She didn’t know if she would become a lab rat, draining out all her blood. Molly had survived this long; she didn’t want to die in a lab.

Soon enough she could smell the salty sea air as Sherlock started to study the ground. The trees thinned out a while back and it was open fields. Molly felt exposed and the faint feeling of being watched. Molly knew she was being watched. If Mycroft was near, then Big Brother was watching.

Huffing Sherlock continued to look though his annoyance was growing.

“What the hell are we doing?” Karen finally spoke up.

“Sherlock’s brother is here,” Molly said as Karen laughed.

“Is he in the ground?” she huffed.

“Yes, but he is not showing himself,” Sherlock growled and muttering under his voice. Molly only caught “Pretentious git.”

“Well I’m going to sit,” Mary said setting Lucy down. Molly looked around the hills and plains around her. Birds were singing their song happily not affected at all by the changed world. 

* * *

 The sun started to go down as Sherlock still had not found the door and started to shot obscenities into the ground.

“Sherlock will you calm down,” Mary frowned, her hands over Lucy’s ears.

“Mycroft is here and he won’t let us in!” He growled pacing back and forth. Some days Sherlock could be a child. Mary sighed as she was a little peeved Mycroft was not revealing himself. Though Sherlock could be wrong and Mycroft was elsewhere.

Mary hoped Mycroft was here, but her mind was telling her that Mycroft was dead and they were going to live this life forever.

A crack of a branch brought the whole group into fight mode as they turned to the sound. A brunette dressed in a brown leather jacket and camouflage trousers was standing there looking bored. Mary knew this woman wished she could be anywhere else.

“Mr. Holmes,” the woman sighed as both John and Sherlock smiled.

“Athena, I knew my brother would keep you,” Sherlock said as she rolled her eyes.

“I still have a job despite the unfortunate circumstances and you’re about a mile off from the bunker. Mycroft is very disappointed,” Athena said. “Now follow me, before the area becomes compromised.” Without another word Athena started to walk off. Quickly the group grabbed their things and followed.

The trip didn’t take long as Athena directed them to a patch of grass. Mary saw no difference, but she had been in the spy business long enough to know what was below.

“Great another piece of grass,” Karen moaned.

“I don’t believe Mycroft will want the woman in the facility,” Athena raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t want her either, but her death would upset Molly,” Sherlock sighed.

“Fine, but you have to tell your brother,” Athena said pressing her finger to her ear whispering what Mary believed to be a password. The grass started to part as a metal plate appeared which Athena stood on.

“This is some James Bond shit,” Karen said wide eyed. The group did a collective eye roll and stood on the elevator. 

* * *

 As soon as they went down, they were ambushed by doctors looking over them. The doctors were wearing masks, caps and gloves. Men in black with gas masks and guns were around them as Athena left them. You had no idea what they looked like and to Molly it was ominous.

“Have you had contact with the dead?” a female doctor asked her looking at her eyes with a small flashlight.

“Well yes, I’ve killed many and umm I was bitten, but…” before Molly could finish her arms were bound.

“No! Let her go!” Sherlock yelled trying to get past his doctor as they put Molly in a gag. Molly struggled to get out of their hold, kicking and screaming into her gag. Sherlock was taken down easily by the men in black as he struggled under their hold.

“Let her go,” Mary growled punching out her doctor and getting to closer to Molly. Before Mary could reach Molly, one of the men shot her with a taser. She fell to the ground convulsing.

“Mary!” John screamed as he held a crying Lucy. Molly continued to struggle until she felt a poke in her neck and all went black. 

* * *

Sherlock woke up not remembering falling asleep. The white room was blinding and it was hard to keep his eyes open.

“I’m disappointed to say the least, Sherlock. I expected you two weeks ago, it must be your late nights with Dr. Hooper that have made your mind dull,” Mycroft droned from a far. Where was he? Sherlock opened his eyes again seeing a blur in the corner.

“Molly, need Molly,” Sherlock slurred to the blur.

“She is safe, but she has been bitten,” Mycroft said as he came into focus. Smug as ever, his brother was in a three piece suit leaning against his umbrella.

“No, she’s immune,” Sherlock groaned sitting up with a wobble.

“Yes, I gathered that from my discussion with John,” Mycroft frowned.

“Yes, and you need to put ice on your lip before it swells.” Sherlock smiled seeing John’s handwork. “Now where is my Molly?”

“Your Molly? Has sex really made you this sentimental?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“My relationship with Molly has nothing to do with it. Release Molly immediately, she’s the cure!” Sherlock barked.

 “Now you say Dr. Hooper is the cure. I have heard many rumors of people getting bit and not getting turned, but all were false. I’m skeptical of your claim. There are humans that act like the corpse and bite like a corpse, but they are still alive. Dr. Hooper is in isolation and will be until we have certain proof.”

Sherlock ground his teeth and bit out, “I witnessed Molly getting bit by a corpse and no it was not a feral human* or anything else. The body was missing a leg and felt no pain.”

“We will still conduct tests on Dr. Hooper before she can come out of quarantine,” Mycroft frowned.

“There is no need for her to be isolated,” Sherlock growled wanting to stand up, but the drugs were still making him dizzy.

“It’s protocol and nothing I can do about, little brother, now I think it’s time for you to rest. You look worn out and I doubt you are thinking rationally.”

Before Sherlock could react, Mycroft left the sterile room, leaving Sherlock locked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This concept of humans acting like zombies is from the book World War Z. It’s very interesting look at how some people may react to the zombie plague by joining the zombies. Also the book is nothing like the movie.


	18. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolated and confused by what is happening, the group tries to figure out what to do in their new environment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been crazy and kind of sucks, so I had writer's block. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Isolation. Loneliness. Trapped. Molly could list as many words as she want, sitting on the lone bed in the white room, but nothing was going to get her out. She knew nothing of what was transpiring outside the two way mirror in her room. She just knew she was being observed by people who thought she was either dumb or a dead women walking. Molly was neither, but no one was listening. She would yell for information about her friends and their conditions, but all she got was silence. The only way she knew people were watching was a food tray appearing three time a day under her door. She only saw gloved hands.

She ate and waited. Still nothing came. No Sherlock, who she thought would be bursting through the door. No Mary, who would try to help her escape. No John to tell the doctors what really happened to her. Nothing. Silence.

At night she yearned for human contact. Anything to tell her she wasn’t alone. Molly thought she could handle isolation as she once did, but she was surrounded by people. Knowing they were there made it worst. Sherlock was out there. Did he even try to get her out? Was he stuck in a room as well?

Questions and more question and no answers. Only a tray of food and water.

Finally after a week, a voice called to her.

“State your condition,” the cold voice commanded. Molly taken a back took time to answer.

“Normal,” she simply stated her voice cracking with disuse.

She waited for more questions, but silence.

Molly started to cry in frustration. They must know she is not infected. They must know she can be with other people. Why was she still here? Why was she alone?

* * *

_Six days earlier…_

Sherlock paced his room for the thousandth time, hoping he could get out, but the door remained locked and yelling for Mycroft was no use.

Finally a voice called.

“Sherlock you will wear out the carpet,” Mycroft’s drone filled the room.

“Get me out of here,” Sherlock growled to the room.

“We have learned that Molly was in fact bitten by a corpse and she is in quarantine. With the information we have obtained she is immune but could carry the virus. It is vital that we know more.”

Sherlock frowned deeply. The virus was spread through blood borne pathogens. He was in quarantine.

“I have not turned Mycroft! Get me the hell out of here!” Sherlock yelled as only a sigh told Sherlock that his brother was listening.

“You could still change, we just need time.”

“You know nothing! Let me out!” Sherlock yelled as he heard a click and knew his brother was gone.

“DAMN YOU!” Sherlock yelled as he grabbed a lamp and threw it across the room. He had to get out. Get Molly, John, Mary and Lucy and escape. Sherlock continued to tear his room apart only making him tired and accomplishing nothing.

* * *

 Mary was finally feeling herself. A day of sleep helped, but the prison cell she was in didn’t brighten her mood. Lucy and John were nowhere to be seen and only masked people came to her, taking her blood, giving her food.

Mary had no information. She doubted anyone else did, even the scientists in this ridiculous place.

Mary mostly stayed in bed and slept as there was little else to do. Men would ask her questions about their journey here and oddly about her contact with Molly. It was obvious that the men were trying to figure out if Mary was safe. Molly was safe too, but apparently she was a risk in their eyes.

Mary asked about her baby and John, but only got a simple, “They’re fine.” Like that was enough to make her happy.

After the third day in her cell she started to devise an escape plan. She had escaped many of places before, this place was no different except of the being underground part. She just wanted to escape to John and Lucy. The rest of the escape would be planned later. Before she could enact her plan, John and Lucy came through her door.

“Mary,” John rushed to her hugging her tight with Lucy between them. He smelt like tea. John.

“Where have you been?” Mary asked not letting him go.

“In a room with Lucy, we haven’t been able to leave the room until today. They cleared us,” John sighed.

“What about Molly and Sherlock?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that we can leave our rooms, but under supervision,” John frowned looking back at his tail, a tall hefty man in black.

“So we can’t see either of them,” Mary frowned knowing they were still in a cage, just a little bit larger now.

“Mycroft won’t speak to me, even with the threats,” John said smiling a little.

“I don’t think Mycroft has any power here,” Mary said as they sat down on the small twin sized bed.

“Really?” John scoffed. “He’s the British government of course he has power.”

“John think,” Mary rolled her eyes as she felt a little like Sherlock. “Mycroft was able to get us here, but he has only talked to us once. This is a medical facility not a place for refuges or a place the government is being run. It’s obvious by the amount of doctors here.”

“So a doctor is in control and Mycroft just here to oversee for the government?” John asked as he looked at his shadow, who just stood indifferent to their conversation.

“Yes, Mycroft maybe the overseer, but he has no real power,” Mary sighed.

John frowned looking at the man at the door. Mary knew John was thinking about tackling the man and trying to escape, but even with John’s military training this man was taller and stronger. Mary also deduced the man was in the S.A.S. which meant she had no chance either.

“Mum,” Lucy cooed looking at Mary with her big blue eyes.

“Yes, I missed you too,” Mary smiled hugging her child and trying to figure out how to get out of here. 

* * *

“Her blood work no longer shows signs of the virus sir,” the tall blonde nurse reported. Dr. Spencer already knew this. The women’s bite was fully healed and her vitals were normal except for the malnutrition which all the subject presented. What a glorious find. Her body slowly destroyed the virus making her a very special find.

“Yes, I believe we can now actually make progress on the cure,” the doctor smiled as he observed the woman through the glass.

“What about the male subject?” the nurse asked as the doctor frowned. The brother of Mycroft Holmes was a nuisance. He had slept with the woman. A bad call as the man was now carrying the virus in his blood stream. He would be another Typhoid Mary, carrying the virus, but not being effected unless he died. If he died he would come back to life. His blood and saliva could turn anyone to a corpse without a bite. He was not lucky like his lover, his body was not fighting the virus, but it was interesting that he had not turned. More tests had to be run.

He was dangerous. He had to be killed, but the doctor knew that was no longer an option.

Damn Mycroft Holmes. 

* * *

It had been a week. Sherlock knew something was wrong. No word from his brother and everyday his blood was taken by people in hazmat suits. The only conclusion was that he was a carrier to the virus.

Stupid, he should have known, but too late now. He was a danger and the logical conclusion was to eliminate the danger. However, his death had no come. Mycroft must have had a hand in it. Sentiment that he didn’t think he brother was capable of. It really didn’t matter, because he would most likely be stuck in quarantine for the rest of his life. Bored out of his mind, never seeing his best friend or his lover ever again. Death seemed like a better option than isolation.


	19. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to be logical about his condition. He gives up hope of living believing it would be easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is evil and that is my excuse for this delay of a chapter. I had it finished awhile ago, but I have been unable to update it. I'm sorry. Anyways this chapter is a complete downer. It will get better because I need a happy ending. 
> 
> Sorry for the Walking Dead reference, I couldn't resist.

Isolation wasn’t so bad, Sherlock told himself. No annoying questions or stupid people bumbling around him. That was the highlight of isolation, but it had been months since the world died. He was use to isolation. Sherlock was craving human contact strangely, but mostly wanted contact with Molly. He knew she was walking out there. Gathering courage and blaming herself. Molly had been watching him for a couple of days now, but she never came into talk. She was allowed of course. She wouldn’t get the virus, but she stayed on the other side of the mirror. She felt guilty. It was her fault that he was in here, but it was equally his fault too, but Sherlock knew she didn’t feel that way.

Sometimes, he would talk to her. Tell her that he missed her and she shouldn’t blame herself. Silence was her answer, but Sherlock could wait if he had to. So he waited.

On the sixth day of waiting, the door to his room finally opened. Molly walked in slowly closing the door behind her, but not moving any closer to Sherlock. Her hair was down, slightly curling at the bottom and she was dressed in fresh clothes. She looked beautiful, but somehow untouchable.

“I don’t bite,” Sherlock joked, which only made Molly grimace. Molly stayed far away. Sherlock understood her distance. Why would anyone want to be close to him? He was a walking time bomb.

“I’m the walking dead,” Sherlock finished his thought out loud.

“Aren’t we all?” Molly said as she moved closer though still not close enough.

“True,” Sherlock nodded savoring Molly’s words, knowing he may never hear her voice again.

“They want to kill you, but I won’t let them, neither will Mycroft,” Molly said. Sherlock knew this, but didn’t say a word. “Once they have the cure it could work on you.”

“There is a chance, yes, but there is a chance it won’t,” Sherlock said looking at her eyes.

“It’s going to work,” Molly said firmly.

“Molly…”

“Don’t you say it,” Molly practically growled. Sherlock stayed silent once more. He noticed Molly’s eyes filling with tears.

“I have to believe it will work,” Molly finally said a tear falling down, but she quickly wiped it away.

“If it doesn’t work, you know what must happen. I will insist on it,” Sherlock sighed.

“Why? You could still live a normal life. It would be like living with a disease like HIV, but you would still have me,” Molly asked.

“If I die Molly, I would come back and reintroduce the virus. I’m not risking that,” Sherlock frowned. He understood this, but emotions had clouded both Mycroft’s and Molly’s perception.

“I need you,” Molly teared up. “You can’t leave me. Not now.”

Sherlock offered his hand to Molly which she rushed into his arms, hugging him tight. His shirt started to get wet as she continued to cry.

“I need you too, Molly,” Sherlock whispered as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her. “You will survive without me and so will our child.” Sherlock knew it the moment she walked in of course. She gained weight and her skin glowed.

“I knew you would have guessed,” Molly looked up at him.

“Is it healthy?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes as far as the doctor saw, they will run more test the farther along I am,” Molly sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

“Good,” Sherlock nodded. “This baby will be well cared for. You will have Mycroft, John and Mary. They will protect both of you.”

“I would rather have you,” Molly sniffled looking at Sherlock with her big brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. It was the most desperate kiss as they clung to each other. Neither willing to let each other go.

They quickly undressed, not caring about anything, but each other. Sherlock never felt love or caring during sex, but now that is all he felt and all he wanted to feel. He wanted to be lost in Molly’s eyes, to never go back reality. He wanted to stay with her forever. Molly chanted his name over and over while he whispered “I love you.”

They came at the same time, Molly with tears in her eye and Sherlock with Molly’s name on his lips.

They didn’t let go of each other long after neither saying a word, only kissing and touching each other.

“Hamish will be a good name for a boy,” Sherlock broke the comfortable silence.

“John will love that name,” Molly smiled as Sherlock placed his hand on her stomach.

“What do you think of Amelie for a girl? It’s my grandmother’s name,” he added.

“I like it, but I get to have the middle names,” Molly smiled.

“I guess you can have that,” Sherlock sighed dramatically.

“It’s my baby too,” Molly teased kissing Sherlock’s nose.

“You used your nose kiss for the day,” Sherlock smiled as she hugged Sherlock tight.

“Can I have more than one for a while?” Molly asked as Sherlock felt her tears again.

“Anything you want,” Sherlock promised kissing her hair.

 

* * *

A knock woke the couple from their sleep as Molly groaned.

“I have to go,” Molly grumbled. Molly really didn’t want to leave. She just want to stay with Sherlock, but the doctors wouldn’t allow it. They still wanted to monitor her for some idiotic reason. Maybe they wanted her and Sherlock to suffer.

“Ignore them,” Sherlock mumbled hugging her closer to him.

The knock came again, but the couple ignored it. Maybe they would just get the hint and go away.

“Dr. Hooper, please leave the room, we need to run some test on the subject,” a female voice said to the room.

“The subject’s name is Sherlock,” Molly growled at the voice, but the voice stayed silent.

“Don’t leave, Molly,” Sherlock said.

“I’m not going to leave. They can fuck off,” Molly frowned not moving from the bed. She was tired of the doctors and nurses. All she wanted was Sherlock.

The door opened as Mycroft strolled in. Smug as ever, he wasn’t wearing any protective clothing or looked the least bit concerned.

“I allowed both of you time together, now please leave Molly,” Mycroft said.

“She is staying Mycroft,” Sherlock growled.

“I rather her be gone while they conduct tests on you,” Mycroft sighed. “They want to do blood test, MRI and many other test.”

“I’m staying with him,” Molly said sternly. “Don’t try to drag me out either.”

Mycroft gave a look of annoyance, but left the room.

* * *

 The tests were tedious, it took Sherlock all he had not to fight with the doctors. Molly helped keep him composed throughout, but as soon as they were alone again, he let out his rage.

“I don’t know why they are testing me!” Sherlock growled pacing as Molly sat on his bed. “This is the third time, I believe they have enough of my DNA to clone me if they wanted.”

“I don’t think the world needs another you,” Molly smiled fondly which in turn made Sherlock smirked briefly.

“At least they are leaving us alone for now. They need to be more occupied on making a cure,” Sherlock said.

“They probably are,” Molly said. “Now will you come lay with me.”

With a sigh and some grumbling about not needing to rest, Sherlock enveloped himself around Molly, consciously rubbing her belly. It might be the only contact he would have with his child, but Molly would strike down that thought. She knew he would live, but Sherlock gave up that hope thinking it would be easier. In fact, it was not easy at all.


End file.
